Betrayal of the New Moon
by Darkia
Summary: InuYasha & Sango are seperated from the others after a fight with Naraku. After the new moon rises sparks begin to fly. However, when InuYasha changes wthe sun he denies what happened the night before. Was it just a 1 night stand, or something more?InuSan
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal of the New Moon**

**Summary:** On the night of the full moon, Inu-Yasha turns human. And as a human he allows himself to show his feelings to Sango. However, when the sun comes, he becomes a hanyou again and things that where said and done during the night are pushed aside as a weakness to his human self. Was it really just a one night stand, or was it something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own or have created Inu-Yasha. This is my disclaimer for the entire fic.

**AN: **This will be an Inu-Yasha/Sango fic. If you are not an Inu-Yasha/Sango fan, then I suggest that you don't read this. I'm not saying that there will be Kagome bashing or Miroku bashing, but if you can't handle Inu/San then I suggest not to read.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: For those of you who have read the first two chapters, I suggest that you re-read them, I have only edited chapter one so far but I'll get to ch.2 eventually.

* * *

One

* * *

Demons, they kept coming at them all around. There was no stopping them in sight. They where tired and needed a break since this fight had been going on since the sunset and now dawn had come. This was the real Naraku, not some puppet, but the real youkai that many hated and feared.

Everyone was circled in by the powerful waves of youkai that Naraku was sending at them. And it seemed as if no matter how much Inu-Yasha tried to break through with his Tetsiaga, they just kept coming. They where out numbered and badly. They didn't even see it coming when Naraku suddenly sent something at them that made them suddenly fly off in to the air all in different directions.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called out, reaching her hand out for the hanyou as she got blown away.

"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha shouted, reaching out to the miko.

Shippou had managed to grab hold of Miroku's foot and Miroku reached out his staff for Sango to get it since Sango was out of his arm's length. "Sango!"

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" Sango shouted out to the monk, reaching for his staff and managed to grab hold of it, but let go unwillingly. They where all blown off in to different directions by this one attack.

……….

When Sango woke up, she found herself alone and somewhere deep with in some wooded area. It had to be near where they where fighting earlier but she wondered if she was even in the same woods. "KIARA!" She shouted, calling out to the neko youkai. "Kiara!" She shouted again knowing that Kiara would hear her no matter what. After waiting for a few moments, she got no reply. 'Has everyone else been separated from one another to?' She wondered as she stood there lost and alone. Yes, she was lost and alone but there was one thing that she wasn't. She was not weak. Using the position in the sky as her guide, she began to walk to make her way out of the woods. She suddenly felt a hand grab her and yank her arm behind her and a big sword as at her throat. "Inu-Yasha?" She asked a bit surprised, instantly recognizing the sword.

"Sango, so it is you." Inu-Yasha said releasing the taijiya from his grasp. "I thought I smelt you but just had to be sure."

"It's me," Sango said reassuringly and turned around. "Where are the others?" She asked.

"Feh, who knows!" Inu-Yasha spat. "Anywhere for all I know, I've been looking around here for hours and you're the first that I've spotted."

"I see…" Sango said. "We should probably find a way out of this woods, they'll be doing the same." She was a bit surprised as Inu-Yasha agreed and so they walked on.

……

Hours passed by and not a word was said by either one of them, not until Inu-Yasha's stomach growled which was when they decided to take a short break just so they could find something to eat.

'Well, it's better then attracting all of the youkai…' Sango thought and rolled her eyes. "I'll search the area some more while you go get us something to eat ok?" Sango suggested hoping that they would find some sort of village in these woods.

"Feh, don't wonder off too far." Inu-Yasha growled somewhat annoyedly. "I don't feel like looking for you."

"Alright," Sango said not being in the mood to argue with Inu-Yasha. She wondered off in the direction where they where headed and it was when she found a large hut, well it wasn't a hut exactly, because it was larger then the huts she was use to. It was a cabin; she realized and walked towards it. It looked as if it had been empty for some time now, because of how it looked. She knocked on the door and received no answer so she entered it. "Hello?" She asked stepping inside through the door, as she expected, it was empty. At least they would have a place to stay for the night. She thought to herself and walked back out to the path where she was to meet Inu-Yasha.

He came back about half an hour later with a dead animal in his hand. "Let's eat." He said.

"I found somewhere where we can stay the night." Sango said.

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha asked somewhat confused.

Placing Hiraikoutsu back over her shoulder and stood up from the fallen tree she had been sitting on. "Follow me." Sango said and Inu-Yasha followed her as she led him to the cabin. It was exactly as she left it, abandoned. She gathered enough fire wood and started a fire while Inu-Yasha cleaned the animal even though he wasn't too happy about it. She had also taken back some nuts and berries she had found along the path that where editable. At least they had food and shelter for the night; the others might not have been as lucky.

"Do you think the others are alright?" Sango asked as the fire burned down and they had finished their meal.

"Feh, who cares!" Inu-Yasha growled. "It's that damn Naraku I want to kill!" He spat.

Sango finished her meal and then stood up. "I'm going to go get some more firewood, the nights are getting chillier." She said and grabbed Hiraikoutsu before walking out of the cabin.

What was the matter with her? She wondered as she walked near the cabin, careful not to wonder too far since she didn't know her way around. The sun was almost set and she didn't want to loose her way. She knew that Inu-Yasha would be pissed if he had to come looking for her, even though it would be nice if he did.

Inu-Yasha, just thinking about him made her blush as his face appeared in her mind. She could see him clearly; his long silver hair, his gold eyes, and those ears. "What am I doing?" She hissed at herself as she dropped the wood she was holding. "I'm engaged to Houshi-Sama!" She hissed. "What am I thinking?" She asked herself not caring that she was talking out loud. "Why am I thinking about him like that?" She asked and tears started to come down her eyes. She was engaged and her best friend liked Inu-Yasha and for more then just a few months now, she had liked him to.

She whipped the tears from her eyes. It was impossible, for her to even think such thoughts about the hanyou. Not because she was engaged to Miroku or that Kagome-Chan liked him, there was another reason why she couldn't. And she would not allow herself to betray that reason.

After gathering enough wood that would last the night, she headed back to the cabin since the sun had just set and she did not want to be out here when that happened. She dried her tears and headed back to the cabin.

……...

The sight of the hanyou when she got back shocked her just a bit since she had lost track of the day. It was the night of a new moon, which meant that Inu-Yasha was now human. 'No wonder why he was so moody.' Sango thought as she placed a piece of wood in to the fire and set the rest to the side.

Silence passed between them as the night dragged on, and as reluctant as she was, her eyes began to droop. She was a bit surprised to see Inu-Yasha so close to her when she opened them again; his face was almost touching hers.

"Go to sleep if you're tired." Inu-Yasha said.

"But…" Sango protested and couldn't help but blush as she felt his gaze. 'Idiot! Knock it off!' She shouted at herself.

"Go to sleep, I'll take the first watch, and I'd be in trouble something happened to you." The hanyou said somewhat annoyedly.

"Inu-Yasha…" Sango said softly as she tried to avoid his gaze but couldn't; they just kept drawing her in. The next thing she knew was that Inu-Yasha kissed her which made her gasp inside of the hanyou's mouth. She stared at him in shock as they stared at one another breathless.

"I know how you feel about me Sango." Inu-Yasha said gently.

His gaze said something that she didn't expect. Friendship, trust, and was that love she saw? It couldn't be! He loved Kikyou, didn't he?

"I… I don't know what you're talking about Inu-Yasha!" She blurted as she now felt the wall against her back, having had hit it since she tried to scoot back from him.

"DON'T LIE!" Inu-Yasha hissed so loud that it made Sango wince at the sharpness of his tone. "I know how you feel about me because I feel the same way about you." Inu-Yasha said gently. "There have been times when I would see you watching me even though you didn't think that I was looking."

Sango forced herself to snort. "I think you have it all wrong hanyou." She said as coldly as her voice would allow her. "I'm an engaged woman; why would I be interest in you?"

Inu-Yasha got angry at that moment because he slammed his fist in to the wall behind her. "Damn you, why are you denying what's there? Is it because of the damn monk?" He asked fuming. "Damn him! Tell me the real reason why you don't want to be with me?"

Sango was speechless at that moment. What could she say? Was he serious? He did love Kikyou and then possibly Kagome after all so why was he saying such words to her? But his eyes, there was something about his eyes… "I'm sorry Inu-Yasha." Sango said quietly and looked down not being able to meet his eyes. "But you and I, we can never be." She said and gasped in surprise as she felt Inu-Yasha quickly jerk her head back up.

"Why? Is it because of Kagome and Miroku? If they can't accept us then damn them!" Inu-Yasha spat.

"Inu-Yasha…" Sango said and blushed as she felt the hanyou move his hand to her cheek and cupped it, somewhat reluctantly, her hand went up to meet his hand and held it.

I know that I'm not the first one  
You've had love in your life before me,

"Feh, damn them, you're the only one who matters!" Inu-Yasha spat. "I know that Kagome has a crush on me but that doesn't matter to me, only you!"

"But even if they did accept us, we still could never be a couple."

"Why? Damn you Sango, why? Can't you see that I'm crazy about you?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"I'm a taijiya and you're a hanyou." Sango admitted as she let his hand go. "As a taijiya, I can't be with you because you have youkai blood."

Inu-Yasha's anger just seemed to boil over at this. "Damn it! I say fuck every one who can't accept us!" He growled dangerously. "You're family should just be happy that you're alive!"

"But I'm the last…"

Inu-Yasha forcefully kissed Sango who was a little bit shocked by it at first but soon accepted it and allowed the kiss to continue. Her face burned even more once Inu-Yasha managed to slip his tongue in. When the kiss broke, they could do nothing but stare at one another as they tried to catch their breath.

Back when your lips touched my lips  
It felt like I was kissing destiny

'Kagome doesn't matter but what about Kikyou? Kagome-Chan always had the problem of worrying that Inu-Yasha would go to Kikyou but will I have the same problem?' She wondered. "You don't care about Kagome-Chan or Kikyou, Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked as she now looked up at him, having had been pushed down and towered over her. "What about Kikyou?" She asked. Even though his gaze was enough, she needed to hear it.

_Angel eyes, with your angel eyes,_

_Will you always be there to hold me,_

"What about her?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"She doesn't matter to you?" Sango asked, just needing to get the nagging question out of her system.

"No, she doesn't." Inu-Yasha answered.

Angel eyes, i am satisfied  
I don't want to hear your story  
'cause I can see the things  
I really want to see,

By your eyes.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck. Her friends, her family, none of them mattered, she would give everything up just to be with this man; a man who she had once hated and sought out to kill.

Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
Will you always be there to hold me  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied  
I don't want to hear your story  
'cause I can see the things  
I really want to see  
In your eyes

Inu-Yasha kissed her again, deeply and passionately; this night was theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has been edited and changed from its original version.

* * *

Inu-Yasha

**Betrayal of the New Moon**

Two

* * *

When Sango woke up the next morning, she felt the chilly morning air brush against her almost completely nude skin which was only covered by Inu-Yasha's fire rat's robe. She blushed as last night's event of them making love rushed through her mind. Guilt and happiness automatically ran through her veins as she tried to push Kagome and Miroku out of her mind. She would have to tell them eventually that she was now with Inu-Yasha, and she hoped that she and Inu-Yasha would get married soon, especially since there was a great possibility that she was with child now after their coupling last night. Well, she hoped that Inu-Yasha wouldn't marry her just because he had to, but because he wanted to as he said that he wanted to be with her last night.

Groggily, she groped around the wooden floor, trying to search for Inu-Yasha, wanting to be close to him, but couldn't find him. "Inu-Yasha?" She asked as she now opened her brown eyes and sat up, keeping his robe close to her exposed body; trying to cover herself with it. She noticed how he wasn't next to her, where he was when she fell asleep and he wasn't even in the cabin. 'Where did he go?' She wondered as she looked around the empty cabin.

Reluctantly, she got up and quickly got dressed before she walked out side. "Inu-Yasha?" She asked but no one was there. 'Seriously, where is he?' She asked herself and walked back in to grab hold of Hiraikoutsu, she walked back out side.

When she walked back out, Inu-Yasha was heading back to the cabin with something obviously dead in his hands. When he got in to talking range, he stopped and looked at her. The feeling she got from his eyes last night was gone and was left with a completely different feeling.

"We'll eat and then we'll leave, I don't like this woods, forest, whatever it is." Inu-Yasha said somewhat coldly and walked right past by her with out a simple high or good morning. There was something strangely cold about the hanyou; too cold from his action towards her last night.

Somewhat hesitantly, the taijiya followed the hanyou inside the cabin and stood by the door and watched as Inu-Yasha put his fire rat robe back on and then started to clean his catch. "Umm… Inu-Yasha…" Sango said meekly, afraid of what his reaction would be. She knew that he loved her, but his cold silence was really beginning to get to her.

"Feh, what?" Inu-Yasha asked not bothering to look up at her.

"Last night," Sango said blushing. "What are we going to tell Kagome-Chan and the others?" She asked.

"Nothing," Inu-Yasha answered a little too quickly for Sango's liking.

"Nothing?" Sango asked.

"Yes, nothing." Inu-Yasha answered. "Because nothing happened last night."

This hit Sango deeply. It was worse then an physical wound she had ever got and she had gotten quite a few. It felt just as bad as it did when Naraku had killed her family and friends right in front of her that day when her journey first began. "But Inu-Yasha, you said…"

"Damn you wench!" Inu-Yasha growled and stood up at that moment. Sango backed in to the wall, afraid that he would hit her. It wasn't that she couldn't stand the pain, but it was just because it was Inu-Yasha who would be hurting her. "I can't believe that my human side did that to you but you where no better taijiya." Inu-Yasha said loudly and coldly. "I can't believe that you, an engaged woman of all people, would make your self so low and turn in to a slut!"

Sango forced a laugh. "A slut Inu-Yasha, is that all I am to you now after all of the pleading you did?" She asked coldly. "So you deflowered me and that's it?" She asked angrily. "What about what you said to me last night?" She asked now shouting at him. "I _betrayed_ people who I care about deeply just for you and for what? A one night stand Inu-Yasha?" She asked shouting. "Damn you, you bastared, damn you to hell!" She shouted and was out the door before Inu-Yasha could say anything.

It wouldn't have mattered if she had waited around to hear his reply, he wouldn't have said anything any way. She ran, almost blindly. She paid enough attention just to be able to make her way back when she was ready.

Facing Kagome and Miroku would be harder then she thought. Had Inu-Yasha been by her side, she would have done it with no problem, but now that Inu-Yasha refused to accept her, she wouldn't be able to even tell them.

What was she thinking when she made love to the hanyou last night? She was an engaged woman, who was going to be married to Miroku once their fight with Naraku was over with. Now, she would never be able to marry him, even if she didn't really love him, she knew that he had feelings for her, or at least acted like he did and it would hurt him. When she saw them again, she would eventually tell Miroku that she couldn't marry him; she wouldn't do it right away, but over the next few months she would. Then once their fight with Naraku was over, she would go back to her village, wait, what was she thinking; she didn't have any right to go back there now that she had slept with a hanyou. The tears kept coming since she couldn't stop them, nor did she try.

Once her tears where gone, and her feelings where emotionless, she stood up and headed back to the hut. She would not let Inu-Yasha see that he hurt her, not any more. She would swear off all men, what good was it to have a man, especially if they ended up like Inu-Yasha? She wondered as she headed back to the cabin. Miroku wasn't any better, he was constantly hitting on women even though she was around, so he wasn't any better then the hanyou. No, she wouldn't let this get to her, she forced the thoughts of Inu-Yasha being with her like that out of her mind. He was a comrade, nothing more, nothing less.

When she got back to the cabin, she ate because her body needed it. She stood up and walked out side once she was done, not being able to stand being in the same room where so many hopes and dreams had been shattered. Once Inu-Yasha walked out, they left.

………

Two days had passed since that night in the cabin and not a word was spoken between either one of them. They stopped only because she was a "weak human" and needed her rest unlike Inu-Yasha who could keep up for days and possibly even weeks at a time if needed to be.

She felt hollow and empty inside and trying to show no emotions was really beginning to wear her down. She was tired both physically and mentally and didn't know how to deal with the stress. The sun set and the autumn air grew chillier. She wondered where they where and when they where going to meet up with the others. The others, a sickening feeling landed in her stomach as she thought about Kagome and Miroku. What was she going to do when she saw them? Inu-Yasha acted like nothing happened but she knew that something happened between them but he told her that nothing did and that she wouldn't mention a word of it to Miroku or Kagome.

Miroku, she was engaged to the monk and Kagome was her best friend, a younger sister even. Pain spread through her mind at what it would be like when she met them. Kagome smiling happily as she spotted her and Inu-Yasha both safe and sound and Miroku not suspecting a thing, who still expected them to get married once Naraku was dead. She hurt from the guilty feeling in her heart, she wanted to break down and cry, but her pride wouldn't let her. She wouldn't let Inu-Yasha see how much he had truly hurt her. Standing up from where she laid, she started to walk off.

"Feh, where are you going?" Inu-Yasha asked annoyedly.

Sango didn't answer but continued on walking. She suddenly felt Inu-Yasha grab hold of her wrist tightly which actually hurt and with a flip of the wrist, she managed to free her arm.

"Don't wonder off." Inu-Yasha growled.

"Since when did you start caring about my welfare?" Sango asked coldly and saw a strange look in his eye that she couldn't exactly place. What did she just see, hurt, love, confusion? She turned back in the direction to where she was headed in and walked off.

"Don't wonder off too far, there are youkai out here." Inu-Yasha said.

'He seems to forget who he's talking to.' Sango thought annoyedly. She wasn't a weak woman who couldn't defend herself, she was raised as a taijiya and held a weapon before she could even speak. With out saying another word, she was off.

……..

Kagome laid down on her sleeping bag; thankful for once at the room in the village that Miroku managed to get him due to his "getting rid of youkai or bad spirit acts", she faced the wall with Shippou cuddled against her back. She turned around so that she could face Miroku and Shippou. "Miroku-Sama…" Kagome said quietly.

"What?" Miroku asked sleepily from his side of the room.

"Do you think that Sango-Chan and Inu-Yasha are alright?" Kagome asked.

Kiara mewed at the sound of her master's name and Kagome petted the cat youkai in between the ears.

"This is Sango and Inu-Yasha that you're talking about Kagome-Sama." Miroku reminded the miko.

"Yes, you're right." Kagome said. "Where do you think we should go? We where headed back towards Kaeade's village before we where attacked, but do you think that they'll still go that way?" She asked.

"Knowing Inu-Yasha, yes." Miroku answered and yawned. "We had a long day and will have a long one again tomorrow as well."

"Yes, sorry, I'm just worried that's all." Kagome said. "Good night."

……..

Sango was being stupid and she knew it. She had just run off with barley keeping track on how to get back just because she needed to get away from Inu-Yasha. Suddenly, she heard a crunching nose which made her stand still, to try and listen to where it came from. She placed her hand on her katana since she didn't want to alert whatever it was that she heard it by aiming for Hiraikoutsu. Her katana was right there at her waist and was almost invisible because it was dark out. Something wild attacked her, it was faster than her katana and it bit her shoulder causing her to scream.

……..

Inu-Yasha dropped what he had in his hand and ran in the direction Sango went minutes ago. 'Dumb ass!' He swore as he dashed through the bushes after her sent and what was that… blood… He would recognize that sent any where. He only ran faster to get to her side, she had her weapons with her so what was she thinking about? Wait, what was he thinking about? Why did he care about her so much as to chase after her as he was?

……..

Sango managed to through the youkai off of her and grabbed for Hiraikoutsu off of her back. She blocked it as it tried to attack her again and could feel as it managed to knock her down to her knees. Her shoulder throbbing as it was wasn't helping the matters any but she could come through with this, she didn't need Inu-Yasha's help, she could fight this youkai on her own as she had fought and killed so many other youkai.

"Flesh, human flesh, it has been so long since my mouth has tasted it." The youkai said and Sango managed to throw him off. She held Hiraikoutsu in one hand and grabbed hold of her shoulder with the other. She automatically felt wet blood through her taijiya outfit. 'Shit!' She swore. She threw Hiraikoutsu at the youkai who dodged it and charged at her again.

Hiraikoutsu was coming back around but she didn't have time to catch it since the youkai was already seven inches in front of her. (And I know that in Japan they don't use inches but I'm not sure from the top of my head how far 7 inches is in centimeters, which I'm pretty sure that the Japanese use.) She quickly pulled her katana out and thrust it up in to the youkai's stomach. As she started to push it upward, she felt the youkai's mouth on her shoulder again, causing her to grit her teeth in pain as the youkai attacked her open wound.

"Baka!" Inu-Yasha hissed suddenly. "This is why I told you not to go wondering off!" He shouted as he pulled out Tetsiaga and easily slashed the youkai in half. "Feh, weakling." He spat as he watched the youkai fall to the ground.

Sango pulled her katana out of the youkai and in one swift motion, cleaned the blood from her blade before putting it back in to its sheath. "I don't remember asking for your help Inu-Yasha." She snapped. "And I didn't need it either."

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Didn't need it?" He asked somewhat offended. "You were screaming at the top of your lungs with a flesh eating youkai trying to eat you and you say that you don't need my help?" Inu-Yasha asked thinking over the situation again. "Damn it onna, what is your problem?" He asked.

Sango was beginning to feel dizzy from the blood loss and her shoulder throbbed. What was her problem? She couldn't believe that he even had to ask that? Was he so dense that he didn't get that _he_ was her problem? She wanted to kill him right now and could have had she been able to see straight. She opened her mouth to say something but only a moan of pain unwillingly escaped from it and she grasped hold of her wound, trying to get the blood to stop coming. She stumbled and Inu-Yasha quickly grabbed hold of her which made her feel both comfort and hatred towards the hanyou. "My problem…" Sango managed to get out as she tried to keep conscious long enough to tell him. "My problem…" She attempted again as her breathing came nothing more then huffs as the pain and dizzyness took over. 'Is you…' She thought as darkness took her.

* * *

I know that its a bit dramatic but that's how I wanted to do it. I've never really written a mostly drama based fic so far and thought that this would be my chance. Thanks for all of the reviews so far and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

When Sango woke up, she felt something soft underneath her and the throbbing pain coming from her shoulder. It was cold and sweat poured down her forehead. She felt the sun on her face which made her guess that they where still in the damn forest. Why hadn't she listened to Inu-Yasha and stayed in camp even though she couldn't stand being near him? She had gotten worse wounds then this so then why was it effecting her so badly? Then again, she realized that she usually had either Kaeade or Kagome do it for her. She knew some knowledge on healing others because as a taijiya; even though they would try to avoid getting injured, it would happen from time to time and if it was a minor injury she would be called to handle it.

She slowly opened her eyes and squinted and even though she had been placed at the bark of a large tree, she slowly sat up and checked her surroundings. Inu-Yasha was gone, where, she didn't know but she knew that he was near by. She could tell that they where still in the forest but where nearer to the edge of it by how the trees where laid out. More light drew here then it did when she last remembered her surroundings and even a sparkling spring laid near by. It was cold, she realized as she now felt the effects of her fever. How could one be sweating and cold at the same time? She looked at her shoulder and she wanted to look and check and see if it was infected or not but decided against it since it would leave her upper half bare and she did not feel like being half nude out in the open. The rustling of leaves could be heard and she grabbed hold of Hiraikoutsu. It was heavier then she remembered and she got dizzy from the fever once she stood. She held Hiraikoutsu with her left hand since she had been trained with both since she was young even though she preferred the right but decided it was time to practice with the left anyway. "Hiraikoutsu!" She shouted and threw the large boomerang in to the direction of the rustling leaves not giving whatever it was in the bushes to attack her this time.

"Ouch!" She heard a familiar voice growl. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Inu-Yasha shouted and she assumed he caught it after being hit since it didn't come back. She watched as an angry Inu-Yasha walked out of the bushes and threw Hiraikoutsu at her feet. "Sorry," She apologized. "I thought that you where a youkai."

"Paranoid woman." Inu-Yasha growled. "At least you're finally awake." He looked down at Hiraikoutsu on the floor.

Dizzyness took Sango which she assumed was from the fever. She nearly fell and was caught by Inu-Yasha. Her cheeks colored as a familiar feeling of warmth took her. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"Not long but more then what I would have liked you to be." Inu-Yasha answered. "About a day and a half. We where actually closer to the edge of this damn forest then I realized. I had left you to go scout around to make sure that there weren't any youkai around." He explained. "I managed to bandage your wound but that was it since unlike Kagome or Miroku, I don't have any knowledge of herbs." He said. "Your fever has gone down since yesterday but it's still high."

Why was Inu-Yasha suddenly being so nice to her? Was it because he was sick and hurt or was it because he actually did care. "Inu-Yasha…" She asked as Inu-Yasha gently put her down.

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked and ears twitched at the sound of his name.

"You asked me what my problem was…" She said remembering his question before she passed out. She looked at the ground not wanting to meet his amber gold eyes. Inu-Yasha said nothing so she continued. "Three nights ago you laid with me." She said and could feel his eyes on her. "And now you…"

"The next morning when I woke up…" Inu-Yasha said interrupting Sango. "I was confused…" He said and looked away as Sango looked at him. "Kikyou's face appeared and I…"

"Wished you didn't sleep with me?" Sango asked looking at him. "If you weren't sure in the first place then why…"

"I don't know." Inu-Yasha answered. "Every time I go human I wanted to be near you but as a hanyou I'm not sure…" He said. "It's strange but my feelings aren't as clear to me when I'm a hanyou like when I'm human." He said looking down. "I'm sorry but I… Kikyou…" He said and let his trail fade. Now he also had the problem of figuring out his feelings not only for Kikyou but for Kagome and Sango as well.

Kikyou, was his first love. They had been deceived and Kikyou had trapped him against the Sacred Tree and Naraku had killed Kikyou and let her think that he was the one who had gave her the wound that killed her. Kagome, Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyou and he had thought that perhaps he could find happiness with her because she reminded him so much of Kikyou but the likeness was so close and yet at the same time so different. Then recently, he didn't know when he had started to feel this way but he knew that he had distinctly recognized it as he had turned human a couple of new moons ago that whenever Sango was near him, his heart felt calm. Why, he didn't know but he felt at peace around the taijiya. He had thought that he was ready to make her his mate but then once he turned back to being a hanyou, the images of Kikyou and Kagome appeared in his mind and he didn't mention Kagome to Sango because he already knew that she felt awkward about having had slept with her best friend's crush.

"I see, so I was just something to get you're manly urges taken care of." Sango said now looking away and staggered as she stood. She grabbed hold of Hiraikoutsu and uncomfortably placed it on her left shoulder. It felt awkward and uncomfortable, her being dizzy from her fever didn't help but she started to walk in what felt like the right direction.

"Are you insane!" Inu-Yasha barked as he quickly jumped to his feet. "You shouldn't be walking yet! Here let me…"

"I'll be fine." Sango said not wanting to be close to him. Even being alone with him now made her remember that night. She felt Inu-Yasha's hand grasp hold of her uninjured shoulder and before she knew it took Hiraikoutsu off of her back and the next thing she knew was that both she and Hiraikoutsu up. "I can walk!" She shouted in his ear and could tell that he winced.

"Don't be stubborn, do you remember what got you injured because…" He smiled. She had already fallen back asleep.

When he finally reached the edge of the forest, it was night time. Sango had been asleep since she fell asleep earlier and it began to worry him. Just to his luck, he found a village near the edge of the forest but it was surrounded by a gate just like the taijiya village was. He walked towards it he dodged an arrow that was shot at him.

"Turn back now youkai." The man's voice said. "You're kind is not welcomed here."

"Foolish boy!" A woman's voice snapped at him which made the man fall to his back. "Let him in, can you not see that his companion's injured?" She asked. "He is not our enemy."

"But…"

"Trust me!" The woman snapped. "I can tell remember?"

"Yes but he's a…"

"Hanyou," The woman interrupted. "Just like me."

The gates opened and Inu-Yasha walked in. To his surprise, he found Kirara greeting him at the ground and mewed at Sango on his back who didn't respond. Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku soon ran towards him from their post. 'At least that saves us the trouble of looking for them…' He thought. However, Sango was right, this was going to be harder then he thought. Looking at Kagome made him feel guilty about what he and Sango did and it was all his fault. 'Damn!' He swore. Just when he thought he had everything figured out, it fell right back in his face.

"Sango!" Miroku said and brought his hand to the taijiya's forehead. "She's burning up."

"And is injured." Inu-Yasha added. He felt Miroku's heated stare on him. "I'll explain it later." He said. "Right now she needs to be treated."

"Kagome-Sama, who are these people?" The woman from earlier asked now jumping down to the miko's side.

"Our friends that we told you about and one of them is injured and running a fever." Kagome said. "She needs a healer."

"Understood, follow me." The girl who Inu-Yasha now noticed looked completely human even though she said that she was a hanyou, turned her heals and headed deeper in to the village.

………..

This is shorter then normal but here's chapter three. I know that Inu-Yasha was really mean in the last chapter but well there's your reasons for it. I really do love him! So cute! Ok, ignore me, I'm just being a stupid fan girl now. UU Anyways… tell me what you think of this final edition of chapter three which I promise will stay until I get chapter four posted when whoever knows when that'll be. Thank you for being patient and thank you for all of the reviews and once again please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The grey sky seemed to fit her mood perfectly. She stood in the back of the line like she always did, watching everyone else. She hoped that her mood didn't reflect on her face even though as of lately, Miroku began to ask her what was wrong and she ended up saying nothing and walked away. It was a good thing that when Miroku asked Inu-Yasha, that the hanyou lied and said that they had not only run in to the Flesh Eating Youkai in the forest, but Kohaku as well and that Kohaku was the one controlling the Flesh Eating Youkai. She felt bad about going on along with it and putting her brother's name to shame more then what it already was, but it got everyone to stop questioning them.

A week had passed since they arrived at the village and Kagome had to borrow Kirara to go back to Kaeade's village because she had a test to take in her own time. The guilt was beginning to eat her up, and terribly. She betrayed not only herself but her family and friends as well. Those who where closest to her, who trusted her, she had all lied to just because she made a mistake and allowed Inu-Yasha to take her. She would have to call off the engagement with Miroku soon, but not too soon. She looked at the monk's back and as if sensing her gaze on him, looked back at her and smiled. His gaze was calm and trusting and even filled with passion towards her even though he had a bad habit of flirting with other women. She forced herself to look at the ground rather then those caring brown eyes somewhat regretfully. She knew that it hurt him and she even hurt herself by doing it because she knew that she had betrayed his trust.

Kohaku, what would he think? She wondered as her brother's smiling face appeared in her mind. If he knew what would he do? She wondered. She should have been thinking about finding Kohaku instead of thinking about finding love instead. She was so stupid! How could she have done that? She wondered as she scolded herself bitterly. When she looked up, she was thankful that Miroku had looked in front of him once again rather then back at her. Keeping this a secret from everyone was going to be harder then she thought.

……..

Two complete moons passed from that time and she was thankful to know that she wasn't with Inu-Yasha's child. She had too much to do and becoming pregnant at the moment wasn't exactly at the top of the list. She still had to defeat Naraku and release her brother from his grasp. That was her main priority.

"Sango," The monk's familiar gentle voice called out to her which made her turn around and look at him.

"Houshi-Sama." Sango said somewhat surprised that he would bother to come looking for her. "I'm sorry that I took so long." She apologized as she looked at the pile of wood that was at her feet next to the rock that she sat on.

"It's nothing, I came out here to look for you actually." Miroku said which made Sango look at him in surprise. "I've been worried about you, ever since we got separated during Naraku's attack two moons ago." He said. "You've been distant, not only from the others but from me as well. You know that you can tell me anything Sango."

Guilt ate at Sango's heart as she heard the love towards her in his voice and could see that he cared for her by looking in to his brown eyes. "It's nothing." Sango lied. Lieing, it had been something she had become accustomed to. She didn't like doing it but it got people off her back.

"I know that something's wrong with you." Miroku said somewhat angrily. "Stop keeping it to yourself, we're here when you need us." He nearly snapped. It was unlike him to get mad like this but he couldn't stand seeing Sango in this state.

"There is something that I've been keeping from you Houshi-Sama," Sango said now standing up and looked in the Miroku's eyes. "I've been thinking about it for a while now and I… I can't marry you…" She said and felt as her voice broke.

Miroku just looked as if he had been slammed across the face by Sango's weapon instead of her hand. He forced a laugh and had to force himself to look at Sango. "You're joking right?" He asked as he managed not to cry.

"No," Sango said somewhat sadly. Had she not messed around with Inu-Yasha, she would have married Miroku with out a second thought even though the love she had once felt towards the monk had vanished. "I'm not joking, I'm sorry."

"How long?" He asked. "How long have you been thinking about this?" Miroku asked in a low tone.

"A few months." Sango admitted truthfully. It was the first truthful thing she had said these past two months.

"Is there a reason why?" Miroku asked.

Sango said nothing.

"Is it because of Inu-Yasha?" He asked sadly which made Sango look up at him somewhat shocked. "So it is." He said somewhat monotonely as he heard no reply. "I see, did you tell him?" He asked.

"Yes." Sango admitted and turned away as soon as she saw his head looking up to look at her.

"And?" Miroku asked.

"He said that there was nothing going on with us."

"Then why..." He started to ask but stopped. Her silence said enough, he knew from experience of the shame that showed in her eyes. "I see..."

An awkward silence fell between them as they stood there, shifting uncomfortably by each other's presence.

"This changes our relationship you know." Miroku said which made Sango look at him in the eye, somewhat shocked that he was still talking to her. "We're merely friends now."

That was more then what she expected from him. It was more then what she deserved. "Houshi-Sama I..."

"If Inu-Yasha hurts you again, I'll do us all a favor by sucking him in to my Kazana." Miroku promised which made Sango smile. He was taking this rather well, she thought.

"I've had a hunch for a while that you liked him." Miroku said as if reading her thoughts. "I only hoped that if I kept you close enough that my love to keep you with me would be enough, but now it seems as if I've been selfish."

"Houshi-Sama..."

"I know why you agreed to marry me even though you loved another. Your code doesn't allow it, your family wouldn't accept it, am I right so far?" He asked and Sango merely nodded. "Then you don't want to ruin your friendship with Kagome-Sama, and me." He added it's all simple. "And then Inu-Yasha has his problems." Miroku said and scrowled as he mentioned the hanyou's name. "The whole Kikyou/Kagome-Sama problem." He said. "That's it..." He said. "I'll kill him."

Sango couldn't help but smile. At least, even if Kagome ended up hating her, Miroku would still be her friend.

"Our friendship won't be the same you know." Miroku said. "Even though my offer still stands. I'd still marry you after we defeat Naraku if you choose to, you merely have to say the words."

"Houshi-Sama..." Sango said and just when she thought she had the monk figured out, once again she felt the familiar feel of Miroku's hand rubbing against her ass. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard as she slapped him, leaving him with a familiar red hand imprint on the monk's face.

Miroku sighed. "And Inu-Yasha doesn't know what he's missing."

Sango face faulted.

* * *

I know that there are a few errors and stuff but I am at school so there ya go. Well, thank you everyone who has reviewed so far and once again, please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

I was inspired to do this chapter after watching two episodes of Inu-Yasha, I can't remember their numbers so don't make me and so yeah. And so you don't ask, I know that there hasn't been a lot of fighting so far, this is really more of a love story rather then an action one if you get my drift, there will be fighting in it but just not yet.

* * *

Sango stood alone, looking out over the sea of long grass. This familiar field of flowers had been where Kohaku given her flowers time and time again from. She walked from it and headed to the taijiya village; her childhood home. Now, at the moment she had no home, she was a wander, journeying from place to place with her strange group of friends. A year and a half ago she would have never thought that she would be where she was now, and at that time, she never would have thought that she would be grieving not only for her family, but a failed love. "Sango," A familiar voice said which made her turn around and saw Miroku there. "Mind if I join you?" He asked. "Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Shippou are eating and I left saying that I went to come to find you." He said.

"You can but…"

"I already told you," Miroku said. "I don't care, I'm in love with you and that's all that matters to me. I'm a monk remember?" He asked which made Sango just stare at him blankly. "I'm all about forgiveness."

Sango frowned at his lame joke and she knew that he was hurting, like she was. "Alright." She said agreeing. "They don't get many visitors." She said and turned around. This was her peaceful childhood home, even if she had killed many youkai, this place was still peaceful.

As she neared the entrance of her village, she froze, not wanting to move another step as the night she had betrayed them by sleeping with Inu-Yasha crept up in to her mind. She had to face them sooner or later, if not now then in the after life but… She was afraid, afraid of her father's judgment, afraid of what the others would say to her. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder which snapped her out of the darkness. "Houshi-Sama…"

"It's alright, I'm with…" Miroku never got to finish saying his sentence because Sango slapped him once his hand moved down to her butt. "Sorry, bad habit."

"So I've noticed." She said frowning. "Do you mind to at least wait to do that until we leave my village? Not that you won't get slapped but have some respect."

"Yes dear."

"And don't call me dear." She said and walked inside if somewhat hesitantly.

Sango and Miroku laid flowers on all of the graves, taking off the old ones and Sango lit the incense she brought with her. She got on her knees and prayed. When she was done with her prayer, she stood up and looked around.

……..

Inu-Yasha stood up in a foul mood that the two had been gone for so long. "Feh, what's taking them so long?" He asked as he looked in the direction where Miroku had went.

"Inu-Yasha, we are near the Taijiya's Village after all." Shippou said as if it was obvious. "As many times as we've passed this way you'd figure he'd understand that by now."

Inu-Yasha punched Shippou. "Feh, how are we to search for the Shinkon shards if we have to wait for them all the time!" He hissed and stormed off.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted after the hanyou and stood up.

"Feh, just stay here and I'll bring them back." He growled annoyedly. Why was he getting irritated that they where gone? He had started to get irritated when Sango left but then when Miroku went after her, the feeling got even worse.

"Geeze, what's his problem?" Shippou asked as he clutched hold of the bump on his head.

"He's been acting strange lately." Kagome agreed. "Especially when Sango and Miroku are alone together."

"Could it be he's gone gay?" Shippou asked. "After not being able to be with Kikyou all this time and he's finally decided to go after Mi…" He never got to finish his sentence because a rock hit his bump, making it even bigger. "Ouch!!!!!" He cried.

Kagome sighed. "Inu-Yasha! You don't have to take your anger out on Shippou, he is just a child after all!" She snapped and watched as he didn't even make some remark toward her like he usually did when she scolded him. She had noticed that Inu-Yasha had been acting strange, ever since they had been separated three months ago. She also noticed the dramatic change in Sango's and Miroku's relationship as well. She had been suspecting it for some time now, just by looking at the way that Inu-Yasha would look at Sango when he thought no one was looking. She noticed it of course, because her eyes where always on Inu-Yasha. "Come here Shippou," She finally said and forced a smile on her face. "I'll take care of that for you and then we'll eat."

"Yeay! Does this mean that Inu-Yasha doesn't get any?" Shippou asked.

"If he doesn't get back by the time we're done, but let's save Miroku-Sama and Sango-Chan some."

"Ok!" Shippou said smiling and jumped for joy.

……..

Why was he following after them? He wondered as he found himself suddenly angry that Sango had gone off with Miroku alone. She wasn't obligated to him but for some odd reason, the thought of those two being alone angered him. He didn't know why but it just did. He knew that he was in love with Kikyou because of their relationship they had a little over fifty years ago so why was he chasing after this girl?

'_That's because you have feelings for her.'_ A voice suddenly said.

'No I don't!' He spat back at it.

'_Yes you do, you took her as your mate because you have strong feelings for her and that you don't only admire her strength.'_

'Why the hell would I admire her strength for?' He asked the voice. 'There are pleanty of strong women out there that I could choose from, Kikyou…'

'_Kikyou,' _The voice hissed. _'Is dead, there is no possible way for you to be with the living dead.'_

'You're wrong!' He spat. 'Kagome…'

'_Is not Kikyou.'_ The voice said as if stating the obvious. _'Just because she is Kikyou's reincarnation, doesn't meant that she is Kikyou herself. You could be happy with Sango.'_ The voice said. _'She's loyal to you, even now that you betrayed her and…'_

'Shut up!' Inu-Yasha hissed. 'You're what got me in to this mess in the first place!' He snapped.

_'No, I only gave you the push, you followed.' _The voice said which made Inu-Yasha stop dead in his tracks. _'You're in love with Sango and are jealous of the fact that since the monk accepts her even though she mated with you, that she might leave you and go to him.'_

'That's not true!' Inu-Yasha hissed. 'Who the hell are you anyway?'

_'You,'_ The voice said in an "Isn't that obvious" tone of voice. _'Who else would you be talking to?' _The voice asked._ 'Naraku?'_

'That's always a possibility yes.' Inu-Yasha said. Did he really love Sango? He wondered as he looked towards the direction where her sent came from. He shook his head, hoping to shake out the voice and started to run towards them. He neared the Taijiya's gate and saw that it was open, probably left that way by Sango and Miroku. Once he neared the gate, his gold eyes widened as he saw Miroku kiss Sango. He felt as his hand clenched in to a fist and quickly turned the other way.

………

Sango pushed Miroku away and looked at the gate with wide eyes. "Inu-Yasha…" She said having had seen him. Why was he here? Why had he followed them? She wondered and as soon as she started to follow after him, Miroku stopped her by grabbing hold of her shoulder gently.

"Let him go." Miroku said which made Sango shoot an angry glare at Miroku. "I'm not saying that because I'm a little bit jealous that he has your heart and not me." Miroku explained. "I'm saying it because even if you did chase after Inu-Yasha, would he still want you?" Miroku asked. "He was the one who rejected you the first time remember? Give him time to find out how he really feels."

Sango looked toward the gate. Was Miroku right? She wondered. Should she just let Inu-Yasha walk away like Miroku said or should she chase after him? He did leave her after all but, but even though she was mad at him, she wanted to follow him; explain things to him and tell her that it was all Houshi-Sama's doing. She took another step towards the gate but forced herself to stop. No, she decided. She wouldn't chase after him, he was the one who used her and then left her after all.

………

Sango wasn't obligated to him, he knew that. He kept telling himself over and over again that he didn't love her as he quickly ran down the path leading away from the Taijiya village. So why did it hurt when he saw Miroku kiss Sango? Just thinking about it made him angry. "Feh, what the hell do I care what the wench does anyway?" He asked himself out loud as he dashed off in to the sea of trees.

* * *

Oh my, Inu-Yasha's talking to himself...Everyone does that every once in a while so no, he's not going crazy. He's really one confused puppy isn't he?

I want to specially thank all of those who have reviewed. You guys/girls make my day. Thanks once again and please review.

-Darkia-


	6. Chapter 6

He wasn't in love with Sango, that was his human emotion. Humans, who needed them anyway? He wondered angrily as he punched the nearest tree. It fell down and he stared at it not having had meant to do that. Why was it that he was getting all worked up over Sango? He wondered as the image of Miroku kissing her played again in his mind.He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. Why did it bother him this much? He wondered. After all, he didn't care about her, right?

'_Maybe you really do care about her.'_ The voice in his head said. _'And that's why you feel so betrayed, after all isn't this a similar feeling like when Kikyou betrayed you by shooting you in the heart with her arrow?'_

"No," Inu-Yasha said out loud. "This is different." Sango wasn't just his "girlfriend" as Kagome called it. Sango was _his_ mate.

"So go get her." A voice from behind said which made him turn around and pull out Tetsiaga and blinked at seeing a familiar face. "Kagome…" He barely whispered as he sheathed Tetsiaga.

"So it is true." Kagome said sadly. "You do love her."

"Kagome I…"

"Kikyou right?" Kagome asked. "You've been acting strange lately." Kagome said looking away. "And you got so mad about something that you even knocked down a tree." She said now turning her gaze to the tree behind her. "I know that you've been upset before about how you and Kikyou have always been in different worlds ever since Naraku made you two betray one another and so it's understandable that you're still attracted to her even now." She said sadly.

"Umm…"

"It's alright, everyone knows that you're in love with Kikyou." She said and she looked at him with a sad smile. "Even if you did choose me, I don't think that we would ever be able to be with one another because I'm from a different time. I don't belong here even if at certain times I do feel like I do."

"Kagome…"

"Don't apologize," Kagome snapped. "Don't tell me something that you don't mean!"

"Actually…" Inu-Yasha said somewhat hesitantly. "It's not Kikyou…"

"Oh, then who is it this time?" Kagome asked.

Inu-Yasha was a bit hesitant to admit that he had conflicting feelings over Kagome's close friend. "I'm not sure if I should tell you…" He said afraid of what Kagome's reaction was going to be. She sit him to hell, or at least that's what he feared.

"Go on, try me." Kagome said. "Tell me something I don't already know."

……….

"Hey, Sango-Chan, is it ok if I borrow Kirara?" Kagome asked once she and Miroku returned to the camp.

"Yes, but I thought that you weren't leaving until…" Sango said somewhat surprised at the sudden request.

"I just remembered that I have an important test coming up in a few days and I need to study for it." Kagome said. "With out having to worry about Naraku or any other youkai. I'll be sealing the well off from my side so I have no distractions." Kagome said.

"Umm… alright, Kirara, did you get that?" Sango asked the small cat demon who mewed and turned in to her larger form. "Just find us once you're done."

Kirara mewed again.

"Inu-Yasha, did something happen?" Miroku asked as he noticed Inu-Yasha's foul mood and not to mention the redness on his cheek which reminded him of what happened to him after Sango slapped him. That woman was strong, he admitted that much but Sango had been with him the entire time so it couldn't have been Sango even though he personally thought that she should knock him around a few times after doing what Inu-Yasha did to her.

"Feh, it's none of your damn business monk." Inu-Yasha growled which made Miroku shrug.

"Fine then," Miroku said. "It's none of my business."

"Haha! Inu-Yasha did something stupid again didn't he?" Shippou asked Kagome who ignored his question. "You got Sitted many times didn't you?" He shut up seeing the death glare in the hanyou's eyes. "You chased after Kikyou even though Kagome told you to!"

………

"Sango-Chan," Kagome said somewhat shocked and surprised about what Inu-Yasha just told her. "So that's why she and Miroku haven't been close lately." Kagome said. "But I thought…"

"I'm sorry, but I never felt that way towards you." Inu-Yasha said which made Kagome slap him.

"Then why did you act…"

"I was seeing Kikyou in you I guess." Inu-Yasha said shrugging. "You two have the same sent and almost the same look that I guessed that as long as you looked the same that I could try to be happy…"

"SIT!" Kagome shouted and Inu-Yasha fell to the ground. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and stopped because she was out of breath. At her feet, a decent sized crater laid. "I hate you!" She spat. " I've become OK with the thought of you and Kikyou being together and it took me this long to say that it was ok for her to have your heart. But Sango…" Her voice trailed off. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY OWN FRIEND WOULD BETRAY ME!"

"She didn't." Inu-Yasha managed to say as he started to pribe himself out of the dirt. "She tried not to and I…" He was slapped at that moment.

"Don't talk to me Inu-Yasha," Kagome snapped. "You're not my favorite person right now."

………

'Well at least she took it better then I thought.' Inu-Yasha thought as he watched Kagome get on Kirara and watch as Kirara flew back towards the Bone Eating Well. Now he had told Kagome now he had to bring himself to admit his feelings to Sango.

"What?" Sango asked as she caught his gaze on her.

"Nothing." Inu-Yasha said gruffly and started walking. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we go back and wait for Kagome-Sama?" Miroku suggested.

"Fine…" Inu-Yasha said annoyedly. "All these damn tests, we should be looking for the…"

"Shinkon shards?" Miroku asked. "You need to indulge in life a little more." Miroku said. "If not," He said quietly enough for only Inu-Yasha to hear. "A certain woman shall become mine."

Inu-Yasha felt like punching Miroku but turned in the direction where they had just come from. "This is so stupid!" He said. "Why is it that we always have to go back every time that wench has a test?" He asked.

"Because she wouldn't know where we would be Inu-Yasha." Sango answered and once again bringing his gaze to her. "So let's go back, I want to kill Naraku more then you do, but we mustn't act rashionally."

"Now you're beginning to sound like the monk." Inu-Yasha growled.

"Better him then you." Sango said somewhat coldly and turned toward the direction where Kagome had just went.

"Ah! My head hurts!" Shippou said having had turned his head back and forth between the adults as they faught having no clue what it was that they where fighting for. "If this is what all grown ups act like then I don't want to grow up."

Inu-Yasha dug his claw like hands in to his skin, breaking open the wounds which had already healed from earlier. Her attitude towards him was really beginning to piss him off. 'Well you did dig your own grave.' He thought miserably to himself as he watched the Taijiya walk back twoards the village with Miroku not too far behind her. 'Now you have to fix it.' He only hoped that it wasn't too late to fix the mess that he made four months ago.

* * *

I decided to update early because I have the next few chapters writen already and decided to be nice. Awwh, poor baka hanyou, doesn't know what he wants does he? But I love him anyway: steals him, runs and hides: Bwhahahahaha: cough cough: Don't mind me, I'm hyper so I have the right to be weird.

I'm surprised by how many reviews I got. It was more then what I expected so thanks to all those who have been reading this and a special thanks to those who reviewed. I'll try to update at least once a week and it'll probably be on Tuesday unless if things come up then you'll have to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Inu-Yasha

Betrayal of the New Moon

Chapter Seven Editied

* * *

They arrived back at the village later that day, everyone was in a foul mood for one reason or another. Sango and Inu-Yasha clearly weren't talking but Sango and Miroku where and Shippou was beginning to see stars by looking back and forth at the grown ups. "If this is what it means to grow up," Shippou said talking to Kirara. "I don't ever want to grow up." 

Kirara just mewed at her companions comment and tugged at Shippou's pant leg and ran, Shippou chased after her.

"Welcome back." Kaeade said greeting them with a friendly face. "Did something happen?" Kaeade asked. "Kagome came back early and didn't even say hi or bye before she left or said what happened."

Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha who remained silent.

"Kagome and Inu-Yasha got in to another fight!" Shippou said jumping up and down trying to get Kaeade's attention. "He probably ran in to Kikyou again and…"

"Houshi-Sama," Sango said suddenly which brought the monk's attention to her. "If I'm needed I'll be around." She said and Miroku thought that he saw Inu-Yasha's ear twitch.

"Do you mind if I ask doing what?" Miroku asked. "If you need some company I'll join you."

"No," Sango said and smiled sadly. "It's a girl thing." She said lieing and then ran off with Kirara now following after her.

"Miroku-Sama," Kaeade said. "Perhaps you should go after her. She's been acting a bit strange lately."

"Feh, what else is new, she's always been strange!" Inu-Yasha said annoyedly still being there which surprised Kaeade a bit.

"I would not expect you of all people to care about Sango Inu-Yasha." Miroku said which brought Inu-Yasha's gaze to his own and had his own judgment of the hanyou not clouded his thoughts, he would have sworn that he saw jealousy in Inu-Yasha's eyes. "And besides," Miroku added which made Inu-Yasha's eyes narrow. "I believe that she was addressing me, was she not?" Miroku asked.

"Feh, whatever, who cares anyway." Inu-Yasha said before dashing off.

"Is something going on between Kagome-Sama, Sango-San, and Inu-Yasha?" Kaeade asked Miroku who looked at her a bit surprised. "This one has been around long enough to observe these kinds of things. Shippou, go and play." She told the young fox youkai gently. "I need to speak with Miroku-Sama alone."

"I always miss out on the good stuff." Shippou said grumpily as he walked off to go find the other children in the village to play with.

"Now, tell me what you know." Kaeade ordered.

"I'll tell you what I can." Miroku said. "It is not my tail to tell."

Kaeade studied him for a moment and sensed a great distress and sadness coming from the monk. "Alright." She agreed. "Tell me what you can."

……..

She was beginning to get on his nerves! Ever since Miroku kissed her earlier that day it had been constantly replaying in his mind, causing him to want to start to hit things. She was his! Not that lecherous monk. According to the youkai laws he could go up to her right now and take her if he wanted to! But he wasn't that kind of man. He wouldn't take a woman against her will; his mother had taught him better then that. He wasn't some sort of wild animal who would hump the first female thing that he seen. Besides, that wasn't why he wanted Sango anyway. He didn't see her simply as some object that produced offspring, no, he loved hearing her voice, he liked watching her when he got the chance, he liked hell, he liked everything about her. There wasn't a thing that he didn't like about her and if there was someone who did then they where crazy! No sane man wouldn't see her as a good partner.

Yes he knew that she had scars from previous battles and knew from experience that her body wasn't as soft as a typical woman was suppose to be. Not that he had felt any other woman other then Sango but just from having had hugged the few women he did in his past, and knowing how the men wanted their women to have soft bodies instead of that of a tough woman, he knew that she wasn't the "typical woman". He didn't care. That only meant that she was strong and that she could hold her own even though at times she got a bit reckless.

He loved her, and seeing that monk near her drove him insane. How he touched her bottom, even though it was nice and… He couldn't help but blush remembering how he took her that night and how it… He couldn't even finish his thoughts because he was still shy about what happened between them that night.

Now that he knew that he loved her, he had to let her know. But, would she still accept him even though he had treated her like dirt? He was afraid and he was sure that if he explained everything to her that she would understand but he wasn't sure. Sango, he had noticed, was a difficult person to read. Miroku understood her or at least he thought she did but he wasn't sure if Miroku understood Sango either.

…….

"Inu-Yasha's not back yet." Shippou said as they where getting ready to eat. "He's usually here when the foods ready no matter how long he was gone." He said as Kaeade stirred the soup one last time. "I guess like I'll have his share."

"Shippou's right." Kaeade said taking hold of Shippou's bowl and poured some soup in it. "He's usually here when it comes to food."

"Sango-Chan, why don't you go look for him?" Kaeade asked not having had been told that Sango and Inu-Yasha where having a fight.

Sango almost slammed the bowl down but managed to slow her movement down by the time the bowl reached the floor. "If he's here he's here!" She snapped which made Kaeade look at her in surprise. "Who gives a rats ass about where he goes?" She asked and not only Kaeade was looking at her now but Shippou and Miroku as well. She realized what she said after she said it, having had meant to think it instead of say it and gasped. "I'm sorry," She said. "I…" She said being rather embarrassed at having had let her emotions run free with her. "Excuse me!" She said quickly before anyone else could have said anything.

"Sango wait!" Miroku shouted and attempted to go after her but Kirara was already ahead of him.

'Something about Inu-Yasha seems to be upsetting Sango.' Kaeade thought. 'But Miroku-Sama did not mention this, did the two fight again?' She wondered knowing how the two didn't always agree in the past.

……..

When Sango couldn't breath any more, and when she couldn't run any more she stopped running and dropped to the ground completely out of breath. "What's the matter with me?" She thought as she tried to catch her breath. 'I don't usually shout at Kaeade-baba like that.'

Kirara mewed as if sensing her distress and Sango ignored her, wishing that Kirara had stayed back with the others. Kirara mewed again and this time licked Sango's face which made Sango stare at Kirara in shock even though she had been a little cruel to the neko youkai earlier. "You're the only I can really trust." Sango said sadly. "And I'm even mean to you my friend, do you forgive me?" She asked and Kirara licked Sango's face. "I know that this isn't like me, and I've tried not to act this way but I can't help it." Sango said. "He… he hurt me more then what I want to admit or tell Houshi-Sama since I know that Houshi-Sama would kill him had he been given the chance and I don't want that to happen." Sango said. "I'm terrible," She said which made Kirara crook her head to the side and mewed somewhat confusedly. "Even though I knew that Kagome liked Inu-Yasha, I made lo…" Sango laughed. "Well, love isn't the right word in this case is it since it was only one sided. I had sex with Inu-Yasha and betrayed both Kagome and Miroku knowing how they felt. I didn't give a damn because it was what I wanted and now that Kagome and Inu-Yasha are getting closer again, I try to make Inu-Yasha jealous and come back to me by flirting with Miroku."

Kirara just remained silent.

"I'm a monster." Sango said now laying back on the grass and looked up at the sky. "Sometimes," Sango said which made Kirara look at her. "I wonder if I even disserve to live." She said which made Kirara look at her worriedly. "Kohaku should have been the one spared," She said. "Not me, not this terrible monster."

'Father,' She thought looking up at the stars. 'You're disappointed in me aren't you?' She thought silently to herself. 'The last of your clan who is still alive turns out to be nothing more then a hanyou's whore and betrays all that she calls friend. 'Don't you won't have to worry about me any longer.' She thought. 'For I don't plan on living past when we defeat Naraku and avenge our family.' She was completely alone. Even with Kirara right next to her she was still alone.

* * *

I know that I had a different chapter earlier but thanks due to a suggestion from a reviewer, I decided to go back and add a few chapters before I use that one. I'll still use it sometime but just not yet. Sorry, but this is going to not only make it longer but make it slightly more dramatic then what it would have been. Updating won't be as quick as I said it was because I have to re-write the next 3 chapters because I got a new computer and when I was trying to use my flash drive to transfer thef files, for some odd reason the flash drive deleted it and well it went poof. 

Thanks for those who have reviewed


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to update early because it's so short compared to some of them and I really don't feel like making it longer.

Well enjoy.

* * *

Inu-Yasha

Betrayal of the New Moon

Eight

* * *

"Inu-Yasha's back." Shippou said once Inu-Yasha walked in and looked at him. "But Sango's not!"

"I thought that she be back by now." Kaeade said somewhat worried.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Kirara's with her after all." Shippou said which made Inu-Yasha look at him.

"How long has she been gone?" He asked.

"Since the meal was ready two hours ago." Kaeade answered.

"She seemed real angry about something." Shippou said which made Inu-Yasha's ear twitch. "Did you do something to Sango to Inu-Yasha?" Shippou asked and Inu-Yasha just sat down.

"For once it wasn't me." Miroku said and Inu-Yasha punched him on the forehead. "What was that for?" Miroku asked angrily as he held the bump. "YOU'RE THE IDIOT THAT…"

"Shut up!" Inu-Yasha snapped back. "That's none of your business." He nearly shouted blushing.

"Like hell it isn't!" Miroku said now standing up. "SHE WAS MY FIANCEE!"

Silence filled the room. Inu-Yasha turned towards the door but Miroku stood up.

"So what, now your going to go run again Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked. "Go run and hurt her again?

"Miroku, what are you talking about?" Shippou asked.

Miroku glared at the hanyou angrily and Shippou jumped up once Miroku punched Inu-Yasha.

"Miroku, what was that for?" Shippou asked as Inu-Yasha just stood there and took it with out punching him back or anything.

"Let's take this out side." Inu-Yasha said before Miroku could do anything else. "Kaeade, Shippou, stay here, this doesn't concern you." He said as he walked out.

Miroku followed with out saying a word to either Kaeade or Shippou and Shippou started to follow but Kaeade grabbed hold of him.

"Something happened between them." Kaeade said. "They do not wish to share what happened between them at this time with us."

"But, this concerns Kagome and Sango doesn't it?" Shippou asked.

"I believe that this does." Kaeade answered truthfully.

………

They where a distance away from the village or at least out of hearing distance and damaging distance should the fight come to that. A friendship that had slowly been gained between the four of them through the past two years was now beginning to break apart faster then it was formed. The trust and love that was there was now gone and it happened in less then five months just because two people wanted to love. He broke his trust with Sango first, the woman that he just now realized that his feelings those night weren't false. Kagome, his friend and one time crush.

Miroku charged at him and Inu-Yasha just stood there and took it. He felt as Miroku pressed his staff against Inu-Yasha's neck who just laid here. "Damn you!" Miroku said as he punched Inu-Yasha again. "You already had Kagome-Sama and even Kikyou so why Sango?" He asked with tears forming in his eyes.

Inu-Yasha still said nothing.

"Why?" Miroku asked. "You know that I love her so why…"

"Because," Inu-Yasha said, speaking for the first time in his own defense. "I'm an idiot."

Miroku punched Inu-Yasha again. "Is that all you can say?" Miroku asked. "She's been hurting because of you ever since we got split up the last time by Naraku and all you can say is that you're an idiot?" Miroku asked.

Inu-Yasha could feel his rage begin to build up in him and he easily knocked the monk's staff from his throat and pinned Miroku against the nearest tree. "I already said that I was an idiot what more do you want?" He asked angrily placing his claw like hand at Miroku's throat. "You judge me even though you're no better then me." He spat which made Miroku glare angrily at him. "When Sango was in love with you, do you know how many times I lost count when you went toward the first woman that you saw?" Inu-Yasha asked. "I lost track after the first week! So don't tell me about how I dishonored Sango!" He spat.

"You really are in love with her aren't you?" Miroku asked which made Inu-Yasha look at Miroku a bit surprised. "Then why did you push her away?" He asked.

"I… I wasn't sure at the time and still am not sure." Inu-Yasha said and released Miroku. "I've been hurt before by Kikyou and…"

"You think that Sango would betray you as Kikyou did." Miroku finished. "But Sango isn't Kikyou. She knows what it means to be betrayed." Miroku said. "She's lost her family, her friends, and her home because she was betrayed by Naraku and he would have gladly let her die." Miroku said looking at Inu-Yasha in the eyes. "She would never betray the person she truly loves. Or at least that's what I believe anyway."

Silence.

Inu-Yasha with drew his sword once he heard footsteps approaching them and his gold eyes widened as soon as he spotted Sango. He quickly sheathed his sword.

"I heard fighting…" Sango said a bit surprised to see the two men together so far away from the village. "W… where you two fighting?" She asked noticing Inu-Yasha's face slightly swollen and looked back at Miroku.

"No." Miroku answered quickly. "Come Sango," Miroku said. "You didn't come back for the evening meal and must be hungry."

"That sounds fine." Sango said. "You're hungry, right Kirara?" Sango asked the neko happily, completely ignoring Inu-Yasha and Kirara mewed. "That settles it then. I hope that Kaeade-Sama isn't mad that I…"

"No, just a bit worried."

"Sorry." Sango replied. Miroku started to walk and Sango fell next to Miroku with Kirara next to her.

Inu-Yasha couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as he watched them walk back to Kaede village. She was his mate after all wasn't she? He thought as he watched them go with Sango chattering away with Miroku as if nothing happened. He felt as his teeth clenched together as well as his claws. Sango was his woman, his mate. Or at least according to the youkai law she was. So if he knew that she was his then why did it feel like he was loosing her?


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Inu-Yasha

Betrayal of the New Moon

Nine

* * *

Inu-Yasha jumped through the well since the others had persisted that he'd go and get Kagome. He wasn't willing to face her yet and it was bad enough that he still hadn't seen Kikyou yet. Why was his life so messed up? He wondered as he opened the shed doors and stepped on to the soft cold snow. Kagome was talking to some guy, he realized, someone he hadn't seen before and was spotted before he could go wait until they where finished.

"I'll talk to you later ok Hojo-Kun?" Kagome asked smiling as she looked at the boy with brown hair.

'Hojo?' Inu-Yasha thought as his ear twitched at the familiar name.

The Hojo boy's eyes narrowed at Inu-Yasha with questioning eyes. "You'll explain to me later right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kagome replied. "Bye, careful on the steps, they're slippery."

"I know. Bye." Hojo said as he glanced at Inu-Yasha one more time before leaving.

A month had passed since Kagome left which was why the others sent him to come get her. She had said that she'd be gone for a week but a week turned in to a month. Kagome walked over to Inu-Yasha.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" Inu-Yasha finally asked breaking the silence.

"Sort of." Kagome answered. "But I'm getting over it. It gave me a lot of time to think, this past month…"

"Did you say that was Hojo?" Inu-Yasha asked as his eyes trailed down the shrine steps.

"Yeah, he's related to the Hojo we know in a sense…" Kagome said wondering if she should tell Inu-Yasha that this Hojo was the Hojo in his time's descendant. "How is everyone?" She asked.

"They're…" Inu-Yasha started and wondered if he should tell Kagome the truth. "It's a mess…" He admitted.

"Then why'd you come get me if it's a mess?" Kagome asked. "I'd rather have that end of the well be cleared up first before I return."

"So you are coming back?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Yes, I just have some very important exams that are coming up." Kagome explained. "Which is why I'm staying here. Not to mention I thought that it would give you and Sango-Chan some time alone together before we started traveling again."

"Er…" Inu-Yasha began but closed his mouth. "You said that you where sort of over it, what do you mean?" He asked deciding to change the subject.

"I realized that it would have never worked out." Kagome said. "We're too different and that you live in a completely different time zone then mine." She said looking up at the sky. "And I've had Hojo-Kun to help me through it." She said quietly and Inu-Yasha got the hint. "What do you mean by it's a mess?" She asked deciding to change the subject. "You never answered."

"Well…" Inu-Yasha said hesitantly.

"Go on, tell me, I need to know what I should expect when I get back." Kagome said.

……..

Sango released Hiraikotsu at the animal, killing it instantly. She wasn't the one who normally hunted but it was a good excuse to excuse herself from everyone. Lately, the atmosphere amongst their group had changed drastically. What was worse was that she knew that it was her fault to why it changed as well. Miroku said that he didn't hate her but she wondered if he really meant that and Kaede was constantly keeping an eye on her as if she would disappear or something. Shippou, she didn't really know what Shippou thought and Inu-Yasha… He was constantly looking at her whenever he thought she didn't notice it. She did notice, she noticed how everything changed because of her. Kagome being gone for the entire moon cycle didn't help things much better. She glanced over at Kirara who mewed somewhat confused at her mistress who was giving her a strange look.

"Come on Kirara, knowing how Kaede-Sama's been lately, she'd probably come looking for me." Sango said as she looked at the small neko youkai. "Let's go take this thing back to the village before a search party is sent out." She said and Kirara mewed turning in to her larger form to help her mistress carry their prey back to the village.

'Does Kaede think I'm suicidal or something?' The thought struck Sango suddenly. 'And why would she think that?' She wondered as she froze in her half bent over state since she was about to pick up the dead animal. 'Did Houshi-Sama tell Kaede-Sama about what happened?' She wondered and suddenly felt Kirara's warm fur against her skin and could hear as the neko purred. "Alright, alright." Sango said once Kirara started to lick her half gloved palm. "Let's get going, it's cold."

Sango brought their kill back before heading back out the door. It was cold, but she needed her time to be alone and she couldn't do it with everyone around.

"Sango-Chan," Miroku said so caringly as he always did. "It's cold out and you just got back, why…"

"It's a girl thing Houshi-Sama." Sango answered knowing his question. He had asked it more then once with in the past week. "Thank you though, Houshi-Sama." She added quickly before heading back out once more.

Kirara, who had become Sango's shadow every time that the Taijiya disappeared look at the others before quickly dashing off after her mistress.

Kaede's eyes narrowed on the door and shook her head.

"Kaede ba-chan," Shippou said speaking up. "What's wrong with Sango?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked not knowing what was wrong herself.

"She's been acting funny ever since we got split up and…"

"And…" Miroku said butting in. "When she is ready to tell, she'll tell us." He said also standing up and headed to the door. "I'm going to go see if Inu-Yasha's come back yet." He said heading outside.

"I'll come with you." Shippou said jumping up from his seat and ran after the monk who stopped Shippou with his staff.

"No, stay here, I won't take long. Young children intend to get sick more often then adults."

"I'm not a human!" Shippou said reminding Miroku.

"True, but Kagome-Sama will be at my neck when she comes back if you get sick." Miroku quickly said. "Having Sango constantly connecting Hiraikotsu to the back of my head is bad enough."

"Fine, I never get to have any fun." Shippou said as he sat down and crossed his arms.

Miroku walked out.

…….

They grey skies seemed to fit her mood these past few months. Grey, it was a color that she could get use to, she thought as she leaned against the tree.

"Sango," Sango heard Miroku say as she slid down the tree.

"Houshi-Sama, what…" She started as he slammed his hand in to the tree.

"I thought that you said that you'd get over him!" Miroku said angrily as he looked at her. He could tell that she was hurting and hat the hanyou wasn't making things any better by not telling Sango how he really felt for her.

"I am, it's just a girl thing…" Sango said and hoped that her voice didn't betray her.

"You're lieing, damn it Sango, I know when you lie." Miroku said in a much softer tone then what he was speaking in earlier. He just wanted to hold her but decided against it. "That's it, I'm really going to suck him in…" Miroku said turning around but his hand was grabbed by Sango who clutched hold of his arm.

"Don't…" Sango half begged. "I… as much as I hate him I… I…"

"Sango…" Miroku said not knowing what to say but sighed knowing what she felt. He still loved her and Sango knew it but since he no longer had her heart, he could do nothing but watch as she slowly broke little by little. "I love you, don't you understand that?" He asked and watched as Sango's eyes moved to the ground not being able to meet his brown ones. "I'm not going to hate you for not loving me even though it hurts, but I can't stand to see you hurt like this."

Sango said nothing.

His hand moved underneath her chin and brought her to look in to his eyes. "Don't push us away Sango." He whispered gently. "I won't ever hurt you. Even if that bastared doesn't ever realize what a complete idiot he is, I'll be here for you." Miroku said and tears began to fill the lower eye lids of Sango who then clung to Miroku's robe and cried.

……….

"Have you ever thought of apologizing to her?" Kagome asked as she handed Inu-Yasha a mug of hot coco which her mother had brought out for them.

"Yes," Inu-Yasha replied after taking a sip. "But I… I can't face her after what I did…" He said and his voice broke off.

Kagome sighed. "Poor Sango-Chan…" She thought out loud which made Inu-Yasha's ear twitch. "She really must be hurting."

"Gee, just state the obvious."

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome said in a threatening tone of voice. "It is _your_ fault why she's hurting anyway, remember?" Kagome asked snapping at the hanyou.

"I know…" Inu-Yasha said in a softer tone. "I… just don't know how to make it up to her… or get her to even talk to me… Every time I try, she turns to Miroku and starts to speak with him and completely ignores me or she just completely ignores me." He said letting his voice die feeling rather uncomfortable about the conversation.

"If you're in love with her, why don't you just tell her how you really feel?" Kagome asked. "I'm sure that in time she'd forgive you. Sango-Chan's not completely heartless. And…" She said remembering something that her friend had said to Miroku a long time ago. "She said that she would stick by you no matter what, even if you became a youkai she would stay with you."

"She probably wouldn't mean it now." Inu-Yasha muttered.

"You'd never know." Kagome said which made Inu-Yasha look at her with one eye. "After all, you've forgiven her a countless number of times such as when she took…"

"But… but this is different." Inu-Yasha snapped. "How do I know that she would…"

"She isn't Kikyou Inu-Yasha." Kagome said which made Inu-Yasha stiffen at the memory of Kikyou's betrayal. "She's loyal and because she loves you, that makes her want to stay with you that much more. She's been hurt and knows what it feels like to be on the other end of sword." She said. "Sango isn't Kikyou." She repeated. "Sango-Chan is Sango-Chan. She's as strong as any man; but she's still a woman Inu-Yasha. And a female heart can be very confusing to understand sometimes." Kagome said.

"That Hojo guy…" Inu-Yasha said which made Kagome look up from her hands and at the hanyou. "You like him now don't you?" He asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied. "He was annoying at first, but that's because I liked you at the time but once I realized that I only liked you like that because I saw you everyday and then there where the mixed signals that you gave me, I realized that I really liked Hojo-Kun." She said blushing slightly. "You should be getting back now." Kagome said. "I promise I'll be back in two days." She said looking at the hanyou. "Go and do what you should have done six months ago."

Inu-Yasha handed Kagome the cup and headed back to the well. When he got back, he frowned. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't know how to do it. The memory of Kikyou piercing his heart with her arrow as it sealed him against the tree ran through his mind yet once again. _"Sango-Chan's not Kikyou."_ Kagome had said. _"Sango-Chan is Sango-Chan."_ Even though he knew that it was true, he still couldn't shake off the anxious feeling in his heart. He loved Sango and knew that he wanted to be with her, but… the image flew through his mind yet once again. 'Get a hold of yourself…' He barked at himself mentally. 'Sango wouldn't do that…' He said trying to reassure himself. Not like Sango could because Sango didn't have any spiritual powers but that wasn't the point. That woman had one heck of an aim and he knew from experience, that even in an injured state that she was still strong. That was how they met after all; they met with the wounded Taijiya flying at him with her unusual weapon. 'No, she wouldn't, Kagome and Miroku both said that Sango's not like that…' He said trying to reassure himself as he headed back to the village.

* * *

Yes another slow chapter, but this was more on letting people know that Kagome's still alive. As I said in chapter one, there are not going to be flames on Kagome or Miroku cause I think that they're cool. I just don't like who their paired with. There's a huge difference in completely hating someone and just hating who their paired with. I'm surprised to how many people who are actually reading this. I might have said it before but I'm saying it again. What surprises me even more is the number of people who actuallyr review. Thanks for the reviews! You guys/girls rock! (Just for those who are picky about the whole gender differnce...) Well once again thanks for the reviews and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Inu-Yasha

Betrayal of the New Moon

Ten

* * *

The giant youkai charged at the village with out any warning. Screams and cries where heard from the villagers as the bear ran in to one of the villagers huts, smashing it easily.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha said in his usual annoyed tone. "Looks like there's another bastard that wants to die." He spat arrogantly as he with drew Tetsusaiga.

"Careful," Miroku warned. "It's just probably hungry because it's winter time." Miroku explained. "Make sure that the villagers are out of harms way."

"Afraid monk?" Inu-Yasha asked in a half growl, half snort. (Is it even possible?)

"Suit yourself." Miroku said sighing. "You can't stop the eager." Miroku said looking at Shippou who was sitting on Miroku's shoulder.

"The stupid either!" Shippou added causing Miroku to grin at the young kit.

Inu-Yasha "fehed" at the comment and charged at the youkai in front of him, but Sango's weapon was faster.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's voice could be heard shouting over the screams and cries of the villagers. Her eyes widened as she watched the bear-like-youkai manage to knock her weapon back at her and barely jumped out of the way before it hit the ground; right where she was just standing.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted as he watched the Taijiya try to catch her breath and was too close to the youkai for his comfort.

"I'm fine Houshi-Sama!" Sango replied almost breathlessly. She quickly bent down to grab hold of Hiraikotsu.

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as he saw the bear youkai's tail move backward, before it started to move forward, it was going to use it's tail to injure Sango he realized. Completely forgetting to attack, he ran using his youkai speed and grabbed hold of Sango just in time before the bear youkai slammed the ground where Sango just was. Once the youkai removed it's tail Inu-Yasha could see that Hiraikotsu was now cracked in two. He felt himself force a lump down his throat as the thought that 'It could have been Sango' raced through his mind. "Be careful." He warned but received no response.

Inu-Yasha felt Sango's body stiffen at his touch. Not that he blamed her, but it hurt knowing that she was still uneasy about being touched by him, even if it was to save her life. 'As long as she's alive, that's all that matters.' He thought over and over again.

Sango felt as Inu-Yasha landed and then felt as his grip tightened around her as he jumped back again, attempting to get out of reach of the youkai's needles which where being released from the large youkai's back.

You can put me down now Inu-Yasha." Sango said somewhat coldly as she tried her best not to let her feelings take over her mind as she tried to focus on the fight.

As much as her heart wanted it, she wouldn't let it happen again. She wouldn't let Inu-Yasha get this close to her again, 'look at the result from the first time.' She told herself. 'Houshi-Sama hates you and so does Kagome-Chan. You lost your only friends and your families respect because you where taken by a hanyou.' She scolded herself bitterly. "

"Damn it Sango!" Inu-Yasha growled in a dangerously annoyed tone. "That hentai monk can take care of it by simply sucking it in to his Kazana, you and I need to talk."

"Oh, so now you want to talk Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked loudly in a cold sharp tone as they then heard Miroku suddenly shout, "KAZANA!" She forced her eyes to focus on the monk and watched as he sucked up the youkai in to his wind tunnel. "Well I'm sorry but you're six moons too late!" She snapped. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She shouted making Inu-Yasha wince because of her booming voice. As much as she wanted to be talked to by Inu-Yasha and to be held there by him, she couldn't let herself get hurt again.

"No," Inu-Yasha said. "It's time we had a chat, something I should have done six moons ago. MIROKU!" He shouted getting the monk's attention. "Take care of things here will you?" He asked not putting the struggling Sango down and ended up getting punched in the chest and slapped in the face. He was sure that his face was probably red by now.

"Sure, what…" Miroku asked seeing Sango struggle.

"Be back in a few hours." Inu-Yasha said and ran/jumped off somewhere in the distance.

"Do you think we should follow them?" Miroku asked Kirara who mewed and turned back in to her smaller form. "I'm taking that as a no." He said sighing. "Come on Kirara, let's start heading back." Miroku said and Kirara mewed and followed the monk back to the village.

……

"Inu-Yasha, put me down!" Sango commanded and gasped once Inu-Yasha stopped and literally dropped her in to the snow. "What the hell was that for?" She snapped angrily.

"So you can cool off already!" Inu-Yasha growled as he rubbed his raw chin. He knew that he deserved it but man, that woman had a strong hit. 'No wonder why the monk always behaves whenever she does that.' He thought.

"Well you got me here so talk!" Sango snapped as she looked up at Inu-Yasha with hateful eyes.

Inu-Yasha wanted to shrink back in to his coward state as he had done before but forced himself not to. He couldn't help but frown as he looked at the woman sitting in the cold snow and he noticed something more then hatred when he looked in to her brown eyes. Hatred, humiliation, friendship, hurt, pain, trust, and was that love? He wondered. He must have imagined it. He thought as he pulled his eyes away not being able to look in them. Her brown eyes, he could stare in to them forever, even when she was angry at him, he still could. "Sango I…" He began. Here, there was nothing to interrupt them, not Kagome, not Miroku, just them and the surrounding forest which was named after him.

……

Kagome knew that she was back in the past when she saw the open sky above her. She climbed up the latter and threw her yellow backpack up and heard as it landed on the ground and then soon followed it. She was thankful that she had warn her winter clothes instead of her school uniform because it was snowing here just like it was back home. Grabbing hold of her bag, she headed back to Kaede's village, and sighed knowing that she would have to explain to everyone why she was gone for so long.

When she got to the village her eyes nearly bulged out as she sight. Wood was scattered everywhere and in the place of at least two huts, from what she could count from her distance at least; that they where destroyed. 'Did Sango-Chan do this while trying to fight Inu-Yasha?' Kagome wondered as she walked toward Kaede's hut to find it empty. She put her bag inside Kaede's hut and found everyone at the two huts that had been destroyed and found large snow drifts that looked a lot like foot prints.

"KAGOME!" Shippou shouted excitedly as he caught her familiar sent and ran towards her before jumping in to her arms.

Kagome laughed as she hugged Shippou and smiled down at the small kit. "Miss me?" She asked.

"What took you so long?" Shippou asked as he cried. "I thought that you where never going to come back!"

"Sorry," Kagome apologized. "I had some things to take care of first and get things straightened out back home." She explained. "What happened here?" She asked.

"A large youkai came from the forest and Sango, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Kirara all fought him. Miroku ended up sucking it in to his Kazana and Inu-Yasha ran off somewhere with Sango." Shippou explained rather excitedly. "I just hoped that they didn't run off to kill one another." He added. "The atmosphere between the two of them has been pretty intense lately, I wonder why." He said thinking out loud.

"It's a grown up thing Shippou." Kagome answered. "Now, how about we go help everyone else?" Kagome asked looking at the other villagers who where beginning to start to cut down new wood to rebuild the huts. 'Even though I think that this would go even faster if Inu-Yasha was here…' She thought frowning. 'Oh well,' She thought. 'Maybe they'll finally get things settled.' She frowned wondering if it was possible to frown any more then she already was. 'I hope…' She thought adding another sigh.

…….

Sango began to shiver since she was still stubbornly sitting right where Inu-Yasha dropped her and blinked when she felt something dry and warm was suddenly placed around her shoulders and nearly slapped Inu-Yasha's hand away but he had moved faster then she could. She hated to admit it but wearing Inu-Yasha's fire rat robe was warmer compared to her partly wet suit.

"I… I'm sorry." Inu-Yasha said after a couple of minutes of silence flew by the two of them. Sango was a bit surprised to hear Inu-Yasha of all people to apologize. His apology confused her. Why would Inu-Yasha of all people apologize for something that happened four months ago.

"I… I'm an ass ok!?!" He said which also surprised the Taijiya. "I should have never let you go six moons ago when we… when we did that." He said not knowing what to call it. Technically speaking, they did mate but since he wasn't sure to how Sango would reacted to him he decided against it. Either way, his cheeks felt like they where hot enough to melt the snow.

"The next morning after that night, I should have never let you go. I didn't realize it back then but I realize it now." He said no longer looking at Sango since he was afraid to see what her reaction to him would be. He, someone who had fought powerful youkai many times was afraid of something as simple as love. "I don't expect you to forgive me for how I treated you but…" He said with his voice beginning. "Ah screw it," He said scolding himself. "Sango I love you!" He said looking at her.

"Why didn't I realize before that what I said that night was really how I felt and not just some human emotion?" He asked as if Sango was going to answer. "Why was I such an idiot to hurt you like that?" Silence paused through the two. "You gave up everything for me and in return what did I do? Toss you to the side like an old toy! I don't blame you if you don't forgive me." Inu-Yasha said in a quieter tone. "I… I'd like a second chance if you'd be willing to give it to me but I'll understand if you don't." He said as he tried to keep his voice from breaking. "That's it I guess…" He added after a few moments of silence Her silence was beginning to kill him. He would be able to take it if she yelled at him or if she hit him or try to kill him but the silence was killing him.

_"I love you." _Inu-Yasha said which made Sango sit there in a half frozen state. Her mind was trying to process what he had just said but her body seemed to get the meaning of his words all by itself because her heart was pounding past and it felt as if it would burst through her body. _"I love you…"_ The words raced through her mind once again as his words echoed through her mind. 'Did he really mean it?' She wondered as she stared up at the hanyou as she felt tears beginning to fall from her eyes. 'Stop crying, there's nothing to be crying about.' She snapped at herself angrily for being weak as to fall for his kind words again. 'He said that to you before, remember?' She thought angrily to herself for being weak. Yes, she realized. She was weak; she was a weak woman with a weak human heart.

"That's it I guess?" She blurted out. She watched as he flinched at her tone. "Oh, hmm… geeze Sango, I love you but I'm just going to take you and leave you with feelings of regret and betrayal for six moons and all you can tell me is that you're sorry?" She asked now standing up as if the fire that she had been keeping locked up finally unleashed its wrath. She couldn't help but laugh which made Inu-Yasha's ear twitch once again. "You're even more of a baka then I thought you where. No, baka's too good of a word for you." She said. "Bastard, yes, that would fit you quite well." She said and snorted. "You probably don't even know the meaning of the word." She said as she walked closer to Inu-Yasha who was now facing her.

The fire rat robe slid off of her shoulders and landed on the soft white snow as it fell to the floor. When she reached him she grinned slyly. "Yes, you're a bastard because you should be apologizing like this." Sango said as she pulled him down in to a kiss.

'I really don't get women…' Inu-Yasha thought but kept that thought to himself. At first he thought that she was going to attack him but now she was kissing him. What the hell was wrong with this woman? He thought as he kissed her back with out further hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her waist after Sango wrapped hers around his neck. Nothing else mattered, not what had happened six moons ago, not the fact that they had betrayed a lot of people in the process; not even the fact that they still had a personal mission to collect the Shinkon Shards and defeat Naraku. He didn't care about anything else in the world right now. All that mattered was the woman that was in front of him. All that mattered was them.

* * *

Hi everyone, 

You finally got your Sango/Inu-Yasha sort of fluff moment. Personally, I thought that the last part was rather amusing. I cracked up when I went back to reread the last four paragraphs because I can just imagine Inu-Kun's look on his face. Oh god it's so great:calms down: Don't mind me, I'm just a crazy fan girl whose obsessed. I wana Inu-Kun plushie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sango one to but Inu-Kun first. Either way I hoped that I satisfied everyone with this chapter. I got inspired to write this one when I had started to write another Inu/San fic but decided to use my ideas in that fic for this one. Trust me, it works much better.

I want to use this time to thank everyone who has continued to read and a special thanks to those who review. Well once again please review.

Happy Thanksgiving. (To those of you who celebrate and to those of you who don't... uhh... no offence... :sweatdrops:)

-Darkia-


	11. Chapter 11

Inu-Yasha

Betrayal of the New Moon

Eleven

* * *

When Sango woke up, she instantly realized that Inu-Yasha wasn't there and sat up, her heart was pounding fast and she felt as she wanted to die. Her heart pounded fast and she feared that he had left her again. Her eyes soon found him though, he wasn't too far, he was sitting near her, close but not too close. He was at a safe enough distance while tending to the fire that he made. She sighed in relief. He was still here, he was still here with her, as he had promised he would be.

It was then when she remembered her rash actions from the night before and blushed like mad. What was she thinking? She wondered as her hand subconsciously ran over her kimono to where Inu-Yasha had marked her. The skin was still a bit sore from where Inu-Yasha had broke the skin and drew blood. It was only then when she realized that he had marked her as his mate! She knew that he did but the reality of it seemed so… unreal. She couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming up all of this.

After so many moons of having nightmares about Inu-Yasha leaving her for Kagome or Kikyou, she couldn't help but wonder. This was real right? That the figure sitting by the fire quietly was the real Inu-Yasha and that he wasn't going to leave her right?

She shivered as she felt the cold brush against her body and she hesitantly got up and walked over to Inu-Yasha. She walked slowly because she was afraid of him pushing her away once again. She knelt behind Inu-Yasha and wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his upper back. If he was going to throw her off, it would be better for her if she didn't see his expression, she figured.

Her eyes widened as she felt his warm hand move on to hers. She expected Inu-Yasha to take her hands and throw her across the cave, thinking of her as nothing more but a common whore. Her body tensed at the vivid image that she retrieved in her mind. She closed her eyes, expecting Inu-Yasha to do just that but was a bit surprised and relieved when he just simply placed his hand on hers.

"Morning." Inu-Yasha said. "Well, actually it's closer to the afternoon by now."

Sango's mouth gaped open and Inu-Yasha chuckled as if he could see her expression. "Why didn't you wake me?" She asked.

"You where tired." Inu-Yasha said simply.

"So!" Sango protested and her blush became even brighter. Never, not once other then when she was sick or injured, did she ever sleep a few hours past dawn.

Inu-Yasha just shrugged and somehow managed to pull Sango and arranged her to where she was sitting on his lap and his arms went around her. Being near her like this was comforting, he realized. He could smell her sent. Not only the smell of her hair, which reminded him of some kind of fruit but he didn't really care which one at the moment. Her being close to him was all that mattered. Nothing could ruin his day, nothing.

……

Kagome walked outside the hut to find that Miroku was still standing where she left him. Snow was slightly piled on to his shoulders and head; not to mention that his eyes where red from keeping awake all night. He reminded her of an over protective father but in this case it was more of a boyfriend. "Miroku-Sama, aren't you cold?" She asked. "Come on in, I'll make you some hot coco." Kagome suggested.

"No, Inu-Yasha said that they'd be back and they're not back yet." He said. "I'm going to go look for them." When Miroku tried to walk forward, he fell down, his legs stiff from being in the same position the whole time.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Come on you baka." She said laughing. "You're going no where in that condition, I'm surprised that you haven't caught a cold yet." She said sighing as she bent down to help the older man up.

…..

"Did you get enough to eat?" Inu-Yasha asked worriedly and Sango couldn't help but smile. "You didn't eat yesterday so…"

"Going a day with out a meal won't kill me Inu-Yasha." Sango said laughing. "Inu-Yasha…" She said somewhat hesitantly, enjoying this moment with him.

"What?" He asked and looked at her with his full attention.

"We need to talk…" She finally said. "Seriously… yesterday I was…" She started but let her voice trail off and couldn't help but blush.

"What about?" He asked.

"Us, our life." Sango said looking down at her hands.

"I don't know…" Inu-Yasha answered truthfully. "It'll probably be a bit hectic until Naraku's defeated and the Shinkon no Tama is put back together."

"What about after that Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked.

"I thought that you wanted to go back home, back to the Taijiya village and rebuild it." Inu-Yasha said shrugging.

"I did but…"

"But what?" Inu-Yasha asked a bit confused.

"Since you took me as your mate…" Sango said wondering how she could put it with out offending Inu-Yasha. "I'm probably no longer welcomed there."

"So what that a hanyou took you as a mate!" Inu-Yasha growled. "Me loving you is all that should matter!"

"I know but…"

"If you want to go back home after we defeat Naraku and that's what we'll do." Inu-Yasha said.

"But…"

"You're the last of the Taijiya's Sango." Inu-Yasha barked. "Your father shouldn't give a damn if you mated with a hanyou as long as you keep the family tradition alive."

"But…"

Inu-Yasha was getting frustrated by his new mate. He roughly pushed his lips against hers to silence her. When he finally broke the kiss minutes later, she was finally quiet. "You argue too much Sango." Inu-Yasha said. "If you want to rebuild your village, that's what we'll do. Your father can't really argue because you're the only one who can carry on your families traditions." Inu-Yasha explained. "If not then the whole clan will completely die out unless if you count Kohaku but we really don't know what will happen to him when the shard is taken out of his back." He said standing up.

Sango couldn't help but frown at his response. "Umm… what if I'm with child?" She asked blushing.

"You're not." Inu-Yasha replied.

"You can tell that sort of thing?" Sango asked blushing.

"Yeah." Inu-Yasha said shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Umm… Inu-Yasha…" Sango began.

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"No, it's nothing…" She said sighing and stood up.

"Come on, we should be getting back, everyone's probably worried." Inu-Yasha suggested.

"Ok…" Sango said somewhat depressed. She wanted to spend a little more time alone with him and even though they did talk, they didn't really talk like she wanted to but since she knew that Inu-Yasha wasn't the sort of person to worry about the future, she didn't pressure the topic any more. Taking hold of his hand after putting out the fire, she looked at him. "Let's go." She said. "Everyone's waiting."

Inu-Yasha suddenly grabbed hold of her and placed her to where she was on his back.

"Wh…" Sango began a bit startled.

"I like having you close to me." He said causing Sango to blush. "Hold on, I don't want you slipping off."

Sango nodded and held back the sigh that wanted to come as they headed back to Kaede's village. She would have to face the music sooner or later. She realized. She might as well have gotten it over with sooner then later.

……

When they returned, everyone ran out to greet them.

"Where have you been?" Miroku asked. "We where worried about you."

"Actually it was just Miroku." Kagome said correcting the monk. "Welcome back." She said smiling.

"You… you're not going to ask what took us so long?" Sango asked blushing.

"No, what you two do is your own business, I'm just glad that you're safe." Kagome said smiling. "Now, come on, let's all go inside where it's warm, Kaede-Sama has a fire going and some soup cooking."

"O…k…" Sango said not knowing what to say. Kagome wasn't mad at her? Inu-Yasha told her that Kagome wasn't mad but she had a hard time believing it.

…..


	12. Chapter 12

Inu-Yasha

Betrayal of the New Moon

Twelve

* * *

She heard as Inu-Yasha grunted in his sleep as if in pain. She thought that it was just her imagination and ignored it but when she heard it again, she pushed herself up with her elbows and rested on them. "Inu-Kun…" She whispered, not wanting to wake the others. "Inu…" It was at that moment when Inu-Yasha rolled to his side and opened his eyes. His breathing was hard and sweat poured down his face. What was he dreaming? She wondered as she gently placed her hand on his cheek. "What's wrong?" She asked and blushed as soon as Inu-Yasha's hand went on top of hers.

"Nothing," Inu-Yasha lied. "Sorry that I woke you."

Sango frowned. "Are you sure? It sounded like you where having a nightmare." She said with a worried voice.

"That's all that it was," Inu-Yasha replied. "I don't even remember it." He lied.

Sango frowned. "Alright," She said laying back down once Inu-Yasha did. She rested her head against his chest as he laid down on his back and could hear his heart still beating fast. She felt as his arm wrapped around her and brought her closer to him. 'Even though we're going to be married soon,' She thought sadly. 'You still won't open yourself up to me.'

Inu-Yasha felt as Sango's body relaxed against his and could tell when she fell asleep soon afterwards. The dream that he had worried him, he knew that it was silly because it was just a dream but was that all that it was? It felt too real for it just to be just a dream.

_He and Sango stood there with Kikyou's arrow pointing them. He stood in front of Sango so that the arrow wouldn't hit her. _

_"Why did you betray me Inu-Yasha?" Kikyou asked as she held the arrow ready to fire at any moment. _

_"I never betrayed you." Inu-Yasha answered truthfully. "Not once did I betray you."_

_"Then why are you with her?" Kikyou asked causing Inu-Yasha to frown. _

_He shook his head at Kikyou since she didn't seem to understand. "Because I love her." He replied. _

_"So, I go away for a while and now when I return you betray me?" She asked. "You loving another woman betrays my memory Inu-Yasha." _

_"Sango and I love one another." Inu-Yasha said. "Why can't you accept that?" He asked. _

_"Die Inu-Yasha!" Kikyou said and released her bow. _

_Inu-Yasha stood his ground, just when he expected it to hit him, he heard a familiar voice gasp instead. "SANGO!" He shouted and caught her before she fell. "Sango!" _

_Sango held a shaky hand up and Inu-Yasha grabbed it. Her breathing was uneven and her kimono was beginning to get drenched with blood. She was loosing too much for his liking; he didn't know if he could get her to Kaede's on time. _

_"Inu-Yasha…" She whispered weakly. _

_"Don't talk, try to save your strength." He begged. _

_"It hurts…" She whispered. _

_"I know…" Inu-Yasha replied. "Hang on so I can get you back to the village." _

_"Inu-Yasha…" Sango said. "I… love… you…" With that her shaky hand fell and her eyes closed. _

_"SANGO!!!" _

Kikyou, he just now realized that Kikyou didn't know that they where engaged. What was worse was that in his dream, Sango was with pup. He didn't know how far along but along enough to be showing. He knew that she wasn't with pup now or at least he was pretty sure that she wasn't.

Kikyou wasn't Inu-Yasha's only problem, his half brother Sesshoumaru was as well. Knowing Sesshoumaru, once he found out about Sango, he would do something about it for sure. Why didn't he think about that six moons ago when he first mated with her?

Sango being his mate would put her in danger enough but now he had to deal with his ex… girlfriend as Kagome put it as well as his brother. He stared up at the ceiling, not being able to fall asleep because too many thoughts ran through his mind about him and Sango. He would protect her, even if it cost him his own life. She was his, and no one, not his ex-girlfriend, or his brother would take her away from him.

……

"Umm… Kagome-Chan, you're that you're not mad?" Sango asked a bit sheepishly the next day.

"No, but if you keep asking me that question I might get mad." Kagome said and threw a snow ball at Sango.

It hit Sango causing the older woman to look at Kagome with a blank look. Back before everything had happened, Sango and Kohaku would always play in the snow together when they where younger. Her father would get mad at them because he thought that it was foolish and since they where his children, that they should set a better example for the rest of the village because he was chief. But they did it anyway and would get scolded at by their father anyway. "Aren't those…" She started to say as she stared at a familiar sight floating above the Inu-Yasha forest.

"Yeah, those defiantly belong to Kikyou… SANGO WAIT!" Kagome shouted once Sango began to run in the direction to where Kikyou's Soul Gathering Youkai where. (I don't remember the names of them.)

'Knowing Inu-Yasha,' Sango thought as she ran. 'He'll be over there.' Her heart ached at the thought because even though he promised her that he didn't feel anything for Kikyou or Kagome any more, she knew that he would be there. Doing what, she wanted to find out.

…….

Inu-Yasha wasn't around, or at least from what Sango could tell. She wanted to sigh in relief but held it in and just as soon as she was about to turn around, she stepped on a twig, making it break in half.

"WHOSE THERE?" Kikyou's voice boomed.

Sango emerged from her hiding spot.

"You, I was expecting it to be that girl." Kikyou said now lowering her arrow. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Sorry," Sango apologized. "I was looking for Inu-Yasha." Sango said which made Kikyou look at her strangely.

"Why would you be looking for Inu-Yasha?" The living-dead miko asked.

'Inu-Yasha hasn't told Kikyou yet?' Sango thought. "Well everyone's looking for him and since I spotted your youkai, I thought that…"

"He'd come running over to me." Kikyou finished. "He's not here, he hasn't been coming to me the last few times." She said.

Sango blinked a bit in surprise. So Inu-Yasha hasn't been chasing after Kikyou since the last time? She thought. So she had nothing to worry about. "Well, excuse me then." Sango said and headed back.

"Do not tell him that you seen me here today." Kikyou said causing Sango to stop.

"Huh, but wouldn't he be happy to see you?" She asked, still afraid that Inu-Yasha wasn't completely truthful to her.

"No, I'm at the end of my line, I do not wish to make him suffer at the moment. We'll be in hell together soon enough anyway." She said as she began to walk away.

'WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK HE WANTS TO GO THERE WITH YOU?!?" She wanted to shout at the arrogant miko but held it back.

"That girl, my reincarnation, I shall not let her get him." Kikyou promised. "When I go to hell, he will go with me."

Sango had to use all of her energy to restrain herself not to go at the miko. Inu-Yasha would most defiantly not be going to hell with Kikyou, Sango promised herself that. She watched as Kikyou walked away and walked back to the village shortly herself. 'I won't let you take Inu-Yasha.' She promised.

…….

"Where'd you go?" Inu-Yasha asked once she returned, Kagome apparently returned before her but didn't say anything.

"For a walk." Sango lied not wanting to let Inu-Yasha know that she didn't trust him completely around Kagome or Kikyou; now, after seeing Inu-Yasha not chase after Kikyou, she believed him fully. She felt bad for not believing him, but he had promised her a lot of things the first night that they where together.

She felt as Kagome eyed her but was thankful that Kagome didn't say anything. Miroku was the one who brought it up when they where alone.

"I don't blame you." He said in a calm tone of voice. "For checking to see if he was with her."

"How did you…"

"I saw Kikyou's Spirit Gathering Youkai." Miroku explained. "And then I saw you running that way, thankfully, Inu-Yasha was inside the entire time."

"Yes but… I should have believed him when he said that he wasn't in love with her any more."

"Now you can use this and start to trust him." Miroku said causing Sango to look at him. "You'll just have to believe him."

"How is it that you can be so kind to me even though I betrayed you?" Sango asked.

"Because, I still care for you Sango-Chan," Miroku said. "And even though it hurts to know that you'll never be mine, I… I still feel for you." He said. "And I know that it'll take a while to get over those feelings but I don't think I ever will, not completely." He said softly.

"Houshi-Sama…" Sango said a bit surprised.

"At first, I was really angry when you chose him." He admitted after a few moments of silence. "But after talking with Kagome-Sama, I began to realize that you two where made for each other and that I had been in the way." He said. "Will you forgive me for my selfishness Sango-Chan?" He asked causing tears to form in Sango's eyes. "And let me be your friend again, even though I'm no longer your fiancée?" He asked gently.

"H… hai! You never stopped being my friend Houshi-Sama." Sango said.

"Actually I had for a short while until I realized that there are different ways of showing people that you care." He said smiling at the woman next to him. "Now, let's go back, it's freezing out here." He said standing up and held out his hand to her.

Sango took it gladly. "Do you think Inu-Yasha will be mad that I didn't believe him?" She asked.

"Perhaps, but perhaps he'll understand why you did what you did." Miroku said. "And knock off this Houshi-Sama business, I'm your oni-chan now."

Sango raised an eye brow. "How in the world did you of all people become my oni-chan?" Sango asked.

"Because, I just said that I was." He said. "Like I said, I discovered that there are more ways then one to show that you care for a…" SMACK! Sango's hand made contact with his face and left a red imprint once it was removed.

"How in the world do you expect to be my oni-chan when you keep groping me?!?" Sango growled dangerously. "Be thankful that Inu-Yasha wasn't around."

"Ah, how I miss this…" Miroku said rubbing his sore cheek.

"Idiot!" She snapped. "Do you really want to loose that hand? Or something else knowing Inu-Kun." She asked.

"Inu-Kun, that's a cute name, looks like I'll have to start using it now seeing as how I'm your oni-chan." He said.

"YOU ARE NOT MY ONI-CHAN!" Sango snapped.

"Oni-San!" Miroku suggested.

"No!"

"Nii-Sama?"

……..

Inu-Yasha sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about you." Shippou suggested which earned him a punch on the forehead.

"Who the hell would be talking about me?" He growled.

"Inu-Yasha, must you really be so violent toward the child?" Kagome asked sighing.

"Sango-Chan's probably talking to you with Miroku!" Shippou said earning another punch.

"KEH!" Was all that Inu-Yasha replied.

"Honestly, are you going to act like this to your own children when you and Sango-Chan decide on having them?" She asked.

"Pups?" Inu-Yasha asked with his mouth agape and his ear twitched at the word. "She's not with pup." He said.

"How are you so sure?" Kagome teased as she held in the laughter from Inu-Yasha's reaction. "You have mated you know."

Inu-Yasha turned an even brighter shade of red then his fire rat robe.

"So it's a possibility then." Kagome teased enjoying his reaction.

"Shut up wench!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"OWSANI!" Kagome shouted and Inu-Yasha fell.

"Some people never change." Shippou sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

I know that it has been a while since I last updated but I had major writers block so here ya go. I'm so sorry about not updating in a while, that isn't like me. I have ch.14 written and will probably update that later this week or at least that's my plan unless if I forget.

* * *

Inu-Yasha

Betrayal of the New Moon

Thirteen

* * *

"I'm going home since we're not going to be traveling." Kagome said as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Like hell you will!" Inu-Yasha growled and Kagome gave him a warning glare.

"Come get me when we start to go look for the shards." Kagome said. "Take care everyone."

"Go home, it's not like you have any tests!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"No, but I do have a life you know." Kagome snapped.

"Feh,, what that skinny little brat of a boy who…"

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome's voice boomed. "OWSANI!" With the magical word that came from the miko's mouth, Inu-Yasha fell forcibly to the ground. "Oi, Sango-Chan, if he ever needs to be in check, just let me know." Kagome said teasingly before winking at the miko before leaving.

"Stupid… wench…" Inu-Yasha growled and Sango sighed.

…….

The winter months where beginning to come to an end and spring would soon be here once again. Winter, she hated it. She hated the thought of having to wait to travel so that they could defeat that damned youkai Naraku. Naraku, the youkai who had killed her family and friends, the man who had cursed Houshi-Sama, the man who made Inu-Yasha and Kikyou betray one another so many years ago; he was the cause of all of their pains and sorrows.

She had put the trip back home off long enough and knew that since spring was coming, she would need to repair Hiraikotsu. The roads where clear enough to travel back to the village but it would take a slightly longer time to get there now since it was cold. If she waited until spring came, if a battle broke out, she would be in trouble. It was true that she had her Katana but she worked better with Hiraikotsu due to the fact that she used it all the time.

She had been lucky so far because the youkai attacks where few and Houshi-Sama usually just sucked them in to his Kazanna or Inu-Yasha would quickly take care of it. She sighed as she looked at Hiraikotsu's broken form, she had left it in half for far too long and she couldn't put the trip off any longer to go home. Inu-Yasha would come with her, she knew that for a fact since over the past three moons, she had come to notice the hanyou's over protectiveness of her and even though she knew that he meant well, it was kind of annoying.

Kirara who had been sitting beside her mewed as she got lost in her thoughts while holding the two broken halves of Hiraikotsu on her lap. She couldn't help but sigh again as her hand moved to pet the neko inbetween her ears. "Looks like it's time to go home again." Sango said causing the neko to mew happily. The place meant a lot for the two of them, and she hoped when this was all over with that they could go back and rebuild it to the way it once was even though in heart she knew that it would never be the same.

Home, it reminded her of many things. Her happy childhood memories, her friends, the fellow villagers, her father, and her brother Kohaku. Kohaku, what he did was unforgivable but yet she couldn't come to bring herself to kill him. It had been another one of her unforgivable traitorous moves against her family but she would get him, eventually.

"Come on Kirara, let's go find Inu-Yasha." She said as she placed Hiraikotsu down on the floor before standing up to go find her mate.

…...

'I wonder how Anuea is doing.' Kohaku thought to himself and shivered as he felt the cold against his legs. 'I haven't seen her in a while so I'm worried about her.' He thought as he sat there watching the purple haired brat. 'Once you're gone I'll be free of you. Then I won't have to have anuea hate me any more or do your dirty deeds.' He thought. 'No,' Kohaku thought sadly. It wouldn't be that easy and he knew it. He knew that once Naraku was dead, once he was actually allowed to get close enough to Naraku's heart, the baby that was always hidden secretly; was dead that his life would be lost to. He closed his eyes and his family appeared once again in his mind.

Naraku, he would kill him, that was a promise he had made to himself when he had retrieved his memories a little over a year ago. His sister wouldn't have to suffer any more and he wouldn't have to soil his hands for the evil youkai's wishes.

"Kohaku," The familiar voice said. "I have a mission for you." The purple haired kid said. (don't know how to spell his name.)

Kohaku wanted to frown at what he was just told but he bowed as he would when he was under control of Naraku. "Yes, I understand." He said and with that he was gone.

…….

They arrived toward the end of that week and Inu-Yasha was off first and then he helped Sango off afterward. Kirara went back to her smaller mode and Inu-Yasha held Hiraikotsu as they walked in even though she could have perfectly well held it herself.

"I'm going to visit the graves before I start to wield Hiraikotsu." Sango said. "You can wait here in the hut or come visit them with me." Sango said.

"I'll come with you." Inu-Yasha said.

Sango frowned a bit at the thought.

"I am family technically." Inu-Yasha said as if he had to remind Sango that she was now his mate. "Or are you ashamed now that you've been taken by a hanyou as his mate?" He asked seriously.

"I'm not!" Sango protested. "It's just that I don't think that they would approve…"

"Do you know how many people get married even though their parents don't approve of them Sango-Chan?" Inu-Yasha asked. "More then I can count or wish to know." He said.

"I know but…"

"But nothing, you're with me now and they got to get use to the thought where ever they are."

"Alright," Sango said sighing. "I'm and I'm not ashamed that I'm with you now." She added. "I was just saying…"

"You're still going on about the whole you're a Taijiya and I'm a hanyou crap?" Inu-Yasha growled. "If you don't want me just…"

Sango cut Inu-Yasha's rant off with a kiss, causing Inu-Yasha to be quiet like she wanted him to be. She felt as the kiss depend and it would have led to something more but she managed to stop him before they made it to the floor.

"Sango…" Inu-Yasha said with a questing tone.

"Not here or now." Sango said. "We need to visit those graves right?" She asked reminding Inu-Yasha the whole reason to their argument.

"Yeah, right…" He said somewhat disappointingly. "Let's go."

…….

After visiting the graves, Sango built a fire for Inu-Yasha before getting started on her work and left Inu-Yasha to himself.

………

Inu-Yasha felt a bit awkward just sitting there in Sango's family hut so he decided to go out and hunt and scout the area for youkai or other unwanted visitors in the area. It was strange, being at the Taijiya village with just Sango, now that he had come to think of it; this was the first time in a long time that he had truly been alone with her since the first night that they mated six or seven moons ago, he didn't really keep track of that sort of thing even though he knew he should but it wasn't really important, all that mattered now was that they where together. Usually when they had come here, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou where usually with them, now it was just the two of them and even though they had both been alone together before, he felt sort of shy just being with her for some odd reason. He shook those nasty little boy thoughts out of his head since he knew that this was not the place to be thinking of _that_. After all, her family and friends _where_ buried in that village right outside the hut so he felt a bit weird doing that with a bunch of dead people right outside his door. Besides, he had already decided not to mate with Sango until Naraku was defeated. His dream bothered him deeply and so he wasn't going to take that chance.

Naraku wasn't the only one he had to worry about. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru would be problems as well. He would protect her from them, all of them, she would never get hurt again as long as he could stop it. He had already made up his mind on that, he would be the one to protect Sango.

So far the path that he had chosen to take had been a clear one, no stray youkai or any unwanted visitors. He didn't go back to the village right away, he knew that Sango would be safe. Kirara was with her after all and he knew that the neko wouldn't let anything happen to Sango in his absence. Taking another look around the area, he decided that everything was clear and he decided that it was time to go hunting.

…….

Sango sighed as she put down her hammer and whipped the sweat off her forehead. The sun had set and she still hadn't finished wielding Hiraikotsu. She had barely begun to connect the pieces together, less then half of it was connected. She was about to pick up her hammer once again but she spotted Inu-Yasha coming out of the hut and walking towards her and Kirara.

"Inu-Yasha," Sango said a bit surprised. "Bored?" She asked.

"Sort of," Inu-Yasha replied. "Because my kawaii mate isn't with me." He teased knowing that it would make Sango turn a hundred shades of red even though he couldn't see it because the sun had gone down.

"In… Inu-Yasha…" Sango whispered blushing like mad. "What are you thinking?" She asked causing Inu-Yasha to laugh.

"That you need to take a break and eat Sango-Chan." Inu-Yasha replied and grabbed hold of her hand. "Come on, go inside and take a break." He said and began to drag her into the hut.

"B… But I need to lock everything…"

"I'll lock it up." Inu-Yasha promised. "You showed me the shed where you keep everything the last time we where here so I'll do it." He promised. "Now you need to take a break."

Sango entered the hut and was a bit surprised to find that Inu-Yasha had actually cooked their dinner. "Y… You can cook?" She asked a bit surprised causing Inu-Yasha to grin.

"Why is that a surprise?" He asked.

"Because you never do." Sango replied causing Inu-Yasha's grin to turn into a smile.

"Why bother when Kagome always cooks?" He asked. "Or Kaede." He added. "You seem to forget that I lived quite some time on my own after my mother died Sango," He said almost quietly. "I had to learn or starve."

"You must have a hard time," Sango said holding his hand knowing how he didn't like to talk about his past. "After your mother died." The only one Inu-Yasha ever talked about his past to was Kagome, now that he was beginning to open up to her about his childhood she was glad.

"Yeah, but then again it was hard when she was alive. We lived in a human village and all of the humans hated me because I'm a hanyou." Inu-Yasha explained. "The youkai hated me as well, I would always try to avoid the woods surrounding our village as a child because every time I stepped inside of there something would start to chase me, wanting to kill me. I wasn't accepted in either world. My mother was the only one I could really turn to, and she even had her own share of problems because of me. The villagers respected her and hated her because of her hanyou son. She… she was always sad since my father was never there, but she never showed that she was." He said.

"Thank you," Sango said breaking the silence. "For sharing your past with me, I know that you don't like to talk about it and…"

"It's nothing," Inu-Yasha said. "You are my mate now after all." He added as he headed for the door. "Sit down and eat, I'll go lock everything up."

Sango stared at Inu-Yasha as he walked out the door. "You can turn to me to Inu-Yasha." She whispered once Inu-Yasha had walked out the door.

…….

The next day after watching Sango bang away at Hiraikotsu for a few hours, he took over causing Inu-Yasha to shout at him as he grabbed the hammer out of her hand. She wasn't really yelling at him like Kagome did whenever he and Kagome had a fight, she was more annoyed then anything else. That was the reason why he did it.

"Inu-Yasha, give it back!" Sango shouted at Inu-Yasha and tried to take it back. "You don't even know how to do it!"

"Like this right?" Inu-Yasha asked and repeated the motion that Sango had made earlier causing Sango to blink a bit in surprise.

"You just learned that by watching me?" Sango asked a bit surprised that the hanyou was actually getting it right.

"Yeah, it's the same thing over and over again isn't it?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"For this part yeah…" Sango answered. "W… why are you helping me Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked. "When you know that I can do this on my own."

"I'm helping you because I want to." Inu-Yasha replied. "Are you going to complain everytime I do something nice for you?" He asked.

"N… no, but this is different…" Sango started.

Inu-Yasha sighed. "I'm beginning to regret that I asked you to marry me." Inu-Yasha said and gave dramatic sigh.

"If you don't want to marry me then don't!" Sango snapped. "Come Kirara!" Sango said and stormed off with the neko youkai near her.

'I was just kidding!' Inu-Yasha thought and ended up hitting his thumb as he turned to look at her. "Damn it!" He growled and held his hand.

Sango couldn't help but smile. "Serves him right," She thought and knew that he was chasing after her. He eventually caught up with her and grabbed hold of her around the waist.

"Stubborn girl," He said and Sango blushed as she felt his hot breath against her neck. "I was only joking." He said defensively as he held onto her as if she would break free from his grasp.

"I know," Sango said smiling and held Inu-Yasha's arms.

"But… you..." He started but gave up. "GAH! I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND WOMEN!"

Sango laughed and turned around. "If you understood me Inu-Kun, what fun would that be?" She asked and before Inu-Yasha could even think of it, she kissed him. "Now, come on, we got work to do."

* * *

Once again I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to update more often so please be patient with me. I want to thank everyone whose read this fic so far and is still with me. I also want to thank those who have reviewed. Thanks for the support. Well once again please review and happy readings.

-Darkia-


	14. Chapter 14

The winter season was almost over and spring was quickly coming. Their journey was once again set in motion for the Shinkon no Tama shards. Their order didn't change, Inu-Yasha was still the one at the front and Sango was still at the back. The only thing that did change was Miroku's wondering hand. He "accidentally" groped Sango's butt out of habit and Inu-Yasha nearly broke it just by squeezing it. Sango was the one who was able to save the monk and calm Inu-Yasha down.

Before they had left, Inu-Yasha and Sango announced that he and Sango would be getting married on the first day of spring. It wasn't surprising news to the gang, they had been expecting it for some time. Kagome even announced that she had a surprise that she had for Sango-Chan for the wedding day but wouldn't bring it until then.

Everything was almost perfect. Everything besides the fact that their number one enemy was still alive. Everyone wanted to kill Naraku more then anything but so far, it seemed impossible. They hadn't seen him all winter which worried them since knowing Naraku he was up to something and no one liked that thought.

"Stop," Inu-Yasha said which made everyone look at him. "I smell some unwanted company coming this way, stay here," Inu-Yasha ordered. "I'll take care of it."

Moments later, just as Inu-Yasha said, none other then Sesshoumaru stood before them. The Youkai Lord of the West was frowning and his eyes colder then normal.

"What do you want bastard?" Inu-Yasha asked and rested his hands on the hilt of his sword, ready to fight if needed to be.

"I had heard some… unsettling rumors these past few months." Sesshoumaru replied, his tone was colder then usual. His eyes moved from Inu-Yasha back to Sango. "And it seems as if they where true."

"Feh, what would you care?" Inu-Yasha asked. "About any rumors that had to do with me?" He asked.

"It seems as if you really did take a mate." Sesshoumaru said, his cold gaze not moving from Sango. "All this time I thought that you would take the miko but it seems as if I was wrong, you took the Taijiya as a mate instead."

Sesshoumaru was beginning to irritate Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha didn't see why Sesshoumaru even cared. "I still don't see how this is any of your business." Inu-Yasha growled and Sesshoumaru's gaze turned to Inu-Yasha. "You took a human as a mate." Sesshoumaru growled.

Inu-Yasha said nothing.

"It seems as if you would follow in his footsteps wouldn't you?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Just like father you of all people would take a human as a mate."

Sesshoumaru's tone was really beginning to piss Inu-Yasha off. "Why are you here Sesshoumaru?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"I cannot allow your bitch to live." Sesshoumaru said withdrawing his own weapon. "She shall die by my blade." He growled. "I will not tolerate your mate living."

Inu-Yasha withdrew Tetsusaiga and stood in a fighting stance. "So you want to fight you bastard?" Inu-Yasha asked and snorted. "Why does that not surprise me?" Inu-Yasha asked. "That's the only reason why you ever show your sorry face after all." He said.

"Inu-Yasha…" Sango said and started toward his side.

"Stay where you're at!" Inu-Yasha barked causing Sango to stop. "This is between me and this bastard."

Kagome laid an arm on Sango's shoulder. "Come on," She said. "I don't like this anymore then you do but Inu-Yasha is fighting for you." Kagome added. "We should do as he says and move out of his way."

"But…" Sango said worriedly as she looked at the two brothers.

"Don't worry, Inu-Yasha will be alright." Kagome said trying to reassure the older woman. "Let's go." She said. "Kirara-Chan, mind…" Kagome didn't even get to finish her sentence. She was hit in the face and was knocked aside by the force.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Sango shouted and dashed to her friend's side but Sesshoumaru caught her wrist before she could reach her friend.

………..

"Kohaku," The white haired child-like-youkai said to the younger Taijiya as they watched a dark cloud appear over the area where the gang was. "Go check it out, I believe that someone is about to kill Inu-Yasha." He said. "I smell the sent of his blood in the air."

Not needing to be told twice, Kohaku ran off in the direction he was told to go.

"And be sure to report back to me how that bastard dies." The white haired child-like-youkai added. (I don't know how to spell his name or even what his name is.)

Kohaku frowned.

……….


	15. Chapter 15

Inu-Yasha

Betrayal of the New Moon

Fifteen

* * *

"Sango!" Miroku said now coming over to the Taijiya's side as she sat up and looked at Inu-Yasha. "Kagome-Sama, are you two alright?" Miroku asked as Kagome came over and nodded.

"I'm fine," Kagome replied. "Sango-Chan, you're bleeding…" She said looking at the older girl's wrist.

"I… I'm fine…" Sango said not really sure of what was going on. "Inu-Yasha…" She said as she stared at the hanyou's back. "Inu-Yasha!" She said louder with out knowing why.

"Miroku," Inu-Yasha said without even looking at Sango or responding to her. "Take Sango and Kagome out of here." He said. "Leave Sesshoumaru to me."

Miroku looked at Sango and hesitated a bit. The look on her face as Inu-Yasha said what he said with the tone that he used, he knew that Sango was worried about him. Hesitating slightly he lifted Sango to her feet and motioned for Kirara to come over. She turned into her larger form and Kagome seemed to get the hint and got on Kirara's back. Miroku had to drag Sango along with him before getting on Kirara's back himself. "Let's go Kirara." Miroku said and Kirara was off.

…….

"That was foolish of you Inu-Yasha," Sesshoumaru said actually grinning. "You do know that I can easily find her so why did you send her away? Are you afraid that she might die right in front of your eyes as she…"

"SHOVE IT!" Inu-Yasha barked and gripped even harder on to Tetsusiga. He gritted his teeth together and got ready to charge forward at his older half brother. "Because I won't let you lay a hand on her again."

…….

"Kirara," Sango said suddenly as they got a safe distance away. "Stop here." She ordered and Kirara moved to the ground and landed.

"But… Inu-Yasha said to take you away from…"

"I know what he said," Sango said as she headed to the nearest tree to change. "Miroku turn around." She snapped. Even though she was hidden by the trees behind her, she still didn't want the man to even get a glimpse of her. When she felt like it was safe to undress, she began to change.

"You're going back?" Kagome asked. "Even though he told you not to?"

Sango slipped on her Taijiya suit and changed her sandals for her boots. She couldn't help but smile at Kagome's question. "Do you plan on doing _everything_ that your… fiancée tells you to do when you get engaged?" She asked as she now emerged from the trees. Her short sword was at her side and her recently fixed weapon was at her back. "I followed father's orders because I had no choice in the matter." She said as she whistled for Kirara to come near her. "But I do not have to follow Inu-Yasha's." Sango said as she got on Kirara's back. "Inu-Yasha is not father and will have to live with the fact that "his woman" will not just sit back and let him do all of the work." Sango said. "I'll see you when the fight's over with." Sango said and before anyone could say or do anything she was off.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted after her and Kagome grabbed hold of his arm because he was about to run after her.

"Let her go," Kagome said causing Miroku to look at her with wide eyes. His mouth opened as if he was about to say something but Kagome was faster. "Let's go." She said. "We should leave now if we want to catch up."

Miroku grinned.

……..

"Kaze no kizu!" (Wind Scar) Inu-Yasha shouted and released his attack at Sesshoumaru who moved to the side and dodged it. He gritted his teeth together and held back the "feh" that wanted to come. "Damn you!" Inu-Yasha hissed.

Sesshoumaru grinned. "Getting a bit slow, aren't you Inu-Yasha?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Inu-Yasha barked and watched as Sesshoumaru with drew his sword for the first time. Sesshoumaru was about to charge but a voice was heard shouting and something flew infront of Sesshoumaru, knocking him off balance for a moment.

Inu-Yasha managed to get a glimpse of it as it moved back and instantly recognized it as Hiraikotsu

Just as he suspected, it was Sango. He frowned.

……

Kohaku neared the dark sky to see none other then his sister and her companion Inu-Yasha fighting against someone. A youkai he had seen before and one who had worked with Naraku in the past. It was Sesshoumaru, Kohaku realized, Rin's guardian. 'What is he doing fighting anuea's friend?' He wondered as he watched his sister emerge from the trees. 'Anuea…' Kohaku thought frowning. 'What's going on?'

"Sango!" He heard the hanyou shout at his sister. "Get back, I thought that I told you to leave with the others!" Inu-Yasha shouted.

"I did," Sango replied and came to Inu-Yasha's side.

"Then why are you here?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"I came back for you." Sango answered and stood next to him. "I'm not leaving you to fight him alone."

"Get back!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"No." Sango said softly. "I'm not leaving you."

'What is she talking about?' Kohaku asked himself as he watched the seen from his hiding place; then it hit him, his anuea was in love with the hanyou! 'Oh kami…' Kohaku thought as he stared at his sister with a shock expression on his face. 'S… she's in love with a hanyou?'

……..

"As touching as all of this is," Sesshoumaru said as he watched the couple's fight unravel. "I don't have time for this." He said as he charged forward.

"SHIT!" Inu-Yasha growled and quickly moved to push Sango out of the way. He wasn't quick enough and Sango ended up having to use Hiraikotsu to block Sesshoumaru's blade. The Youkai Lord of the West knocked Hiraikotsu out of Sango's hands and got ready to make his move.

"SANGO!" A familiar voice shouted and Sango felt as her body was pushed out of the way and hit the ground, hard. She groaned and half sat up to look who it was who it was that pushed her out of the way. Her eyes widened in shock, horror, and grief as she recognized the image of the person who was being run through by Sesshoumaru's sword.

"KOHAKU!!!!" She cried and watched as Sesshoumaru pulled his blade free from Kohaku's now falling body. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Sis…ter.…" Kohaku gasped causing Sango's teary eyes widened as she now noticed his eyes. He raised his shaking hand up and whipped away one of Sango's tears. "D…on't cry sister…" He whispered.

"K… Kohaku… you… you're no longer underneath Naraku's spell?" Sango asked with tear soaked eyes.

"I… I've been deceiving you anuea…" Kohaku admitted. "I… Naraku hasn't been controlling me for the past year…"

"Kohaku, don't speak save your…"

"No," Kohaku interrupted. "You need to hear this!" He said which caused him to cough.

"Kohaku…"

"I… I was trying to earn Naraku's trust to… get closer to his heart…" Kohaku began to explain. "I… only did what I did because I wanted Naraku to think that I was still under his control…" He said. "I… I'm sorry that I hurt you… sister…"

Sango's body began to shake and began to fear that he had died, died before she had time to tell him what she really wanted to say. His eyes where closed and he appeared to stop breathing for a moment. When he opened his brown eyes again, more tears started to fall down the older Taijiya's face.

"I… Inu-Yasha…" Kohaku said weakly and turned his attention to the hanyou. "I want you to take your sword and remove the Shinkon shard from my back."

"W… WHAT?!?" Inu-Yasha shouted, not sure if he had heard Kohaku right or not. "B… But…"

"It's alright…" Kohaku said smiling. "I trust in you Inu-Yasha," Kohaku replied. "You're my sister's mate right?" He asked and Inu-Yasha nodded. "Great, then I can trust you."

Inu-Yasha glared at Sesshoumaru as he stood inbetween his half brother and Sango. He felt his anger begin to rise and felt as if everything would break. How dare Sesshoumaru lay a hand on Sango. How dare that bastard even think of touching her? If everything else was uncertain, there was one thing that was, he was pissed.

* * *

I know that it's been a while since I last updated but since school started my schedule's been kind of busy especially since I'm on the computer doing all of my homework. It gets really tempting to write one of my many fanfictions so yeah.

Hmm... I was kind of disappointed in the reviews for the past few chapters. Which is another reason hy I haven't been updating. People seem to be reading it but not reviewing it so review peoples! (please) I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story so far and has continued to review. They're actually inspring since I know that people still read it. Well I guess like I can excuse you if your hands have frost bite or something like that to where you can't use them.

Try to keep warm everyone, man is it cold outside!

-Darkia-


	16. Chapter 16

I know that it's been a while so sorry. I got caught up in my school work, which I should be doing right now by the way so I should be getting back to that. I wasn't sure if I wanted to use this as my next ch. or not bc I've been having a difficult time writing the one after this so sadly enough it will be a while before I update. At least two weeks if not three, hopefully it'll be two. Like I said school's back in session so I'll udpate whenever I can or when I get an idea.

Thanks for being patient and enjoy

-Darkia-

* * *

Inu-Yasha

Betrayal of the New Moon

Sixteen

* * *

Inu-Yasha looked at Sango and frowned. He knew that she would be sad if he removed the shard from her younger brother's back. Inu-Yasha never had a close relationship with his brother Sesshoumaru but he knew how Sango felt. Not because he had a sibling because he had no feelings what-so-ever for Sesshoumaru. No, he knew how Sango was feeling right now because he had lost people who where close to him before. "I… I can't see where it's at." Inu-Yasha said and watched as Kohaku's arm moved. 

"It's right… here…" Kohaku said painfully. "Please…" He begged.

"Sango…" Inu-Yasha said not knowing what to do.

"This is all very touching Inu-Yasha," Sesshoumaru's cold voice said. "But if you haven't notice, we're in the middle of a fight."

"Shut up!" Inu-Yasha snapped. "We can continue this damn fight later!" He barked.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth together. "Fine…" He growled dangerously. "Until you kill the pathetic fool we'll put this fight on hold."

Inu-Yasha wanted to do something to him, he didn't know what, he just wanted to kill the ass and get it done and over with.

"Inu-Yasha!" A familiar voice called which made Inu-Yasha's ear twitch and turn his head in the direction where it was coming from. "K… Kagome…" Inu-Yasha said a bit surprised. "Miroku!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"Inu-Yasha, I sense a Shinkon shard near by…" Kagome said and gasped once she spotted where it was coming from. "Is… is that Kohaku?" She asked looking at the young boy who laid on Sango's lap. "Is he…"

"Not yet… the shard in his back is what's keeping him alive…" Inu-Yasha explained. "He wants me to remove it but I can't see it." And he really didn't want to. He didn't want to have to feel guilty for Kohaku's death. Kohaku was his brother now after all.

Kagome walked over to Kohaku and kneeled at his side. "Kohaku-Kun," She said softly and watched as the boy's brown eyes met with hers. She smiled. "Sango-Chan always said that you had kind eyes." She said smiling as she stared down at the younger boy who blinked at the comment.

She looked at Sango and could tell that her friend had been crying. "Sango-Chan, should I?" She asked.

"Now that I got him back..." Sango said speaking directly to Inu-Yasha even though she wasn't looking at him. "I... I don't want to let him go. I don't care about what he did in the past, I just want my little brother back!" She almost shouted and held him tighter but not too tight, she was mindful that he was terribly wounded. "B... but..." She said looking at Inu-Yasha with tears streaming down her eyes. "If... if this is what he wants, if it'll make him not have to suffer any more then... then what right do I have to stop him if it'll ease his pain?"

"Sister…" Kohaku said looking up at Sango. "Even if we do defeat Naraku, the shard will have to be removed from my back so that it can become whole again." He explained. "It's either now or later."

Sango knew that this was true and nodded even though she was a bit hesitant to do so. "I love you Kohaku." She said and kissed him on the forehead. "Kagome-Chan, Inu-Yasha," She said looking at the hanyou and miko. "I'll leave it to you now." She said.

"I really don't feel right about doing this…" Inu-Yasha admitted quietly.

"Neither do I but what else can we do?" Kagome asked. Will you be the one who removes it if I point it out to you?" She asked. "I can't do it…"

Inu-Yasha gritted his teeth together but agreed to it anyway. "Give me the damn arrow." He spat. "Tetsusaiga is too large and will end up slicing him in half." .

"Here…" Kagome said and handed Inu-Yasha one of her arrows. "It's right here…" Kagome said and pointed a shaking finger where it was in Kohaku's back. "Forgive us…"

"There's nothing to forgive…" Kohaku managed. "I… I… asked you to… do this…" He said having a difficult time breathing. "I… should be the one… asking you… to forgive me…"

"There's no need to apologize," Sango said softly as she gently laid him on the ground so that Inu-Yasha could get a better angle at the shard. She wanted to hold him but knew that she would only get in the way. "It was out of your control, Naraku played us all and I swear that he will pay."

Kohaku smiled as he looked into his sister's teary brown eyes. "Thank you, sister." He said and closed his eyes.

It took a lot of effort to keep his hand from shaking. Inu-Yasha didn't want to do this any more then Kagome did but who knew what would happen to Kohaku with a wound like he had? Naraku certainly wouldn't give a damn and would rip the shard from the boy's back if he had a chance. Inu-Yasha knew that the damned youkai would because that was his style. Taking one swift movement, he plunged the arrow through the skin to where the shard was.

"A little deeper Inu-Yasha…" Kagome said. She wanted to close her eyes and her heart went out to her friend and Kohaku as she heard the young boy cry out. 'Don't think about Souta…' She kept thinking over and over again. She kept picturing what it might have been like if she was the one in Sango's shoes and it was _her_ own brother that was in Kohaku's position. She shook the thoughts to the side. "THERE!" She shouted and Inu-Yasha pulled the arrow which made the shard fall out of Kohaku's back.

"Thank you…" Kohaku whispered and sighed as he closed his eyes.

Tears streamed down Sango's face and she held her brother's hand tightly. "Rest in peace…" She whispered as she loosened her grip. "You've earned it little brother."

Inu-Yasha dropped the arrow and looked away, not being able to look at Sango at that moment because of what he did.

"As touching as this is…" Sesshoumaru started to say but stopped and looked at Tenseiga once it started to pulse. 'What is it that Tenseiga's trying to tell me?' He asked himself and looked at the dead boy in the Taijiya's arms. 'Are you trying to tell me to save him?' He asked once the pulsing continued and he with drew Tenseiga ."Step aside wench." Sesshoumaru said to Sango who looked up at Sesshoumaru with tear filled eyes. "And put the boy down."

"What the hell do you want?" Inu-Yasha growled and stepped inbetween Sango and Sesshoumaru. "You…" He didn't even get to finish his sentence because he was easily knocked aside.

"Inu-Yasha!" Sango cried seeing him knocked away and watched as he landed on his feet. She had just lost her brother, she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Move aside girl, or do you not want your brother to be saved?" Sesshoumaru growled annoyedly.

"You, how could someone like _you_ save my brother Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked coldly despite her current feelings at the moment. "An uncaring person such as yourself would not give a damn to a mere human." She forced a laugh as she with drew her katana. "You wish to kill me so why is it that you would..."

Sesshoumaru easily knocked Sango to the side just by pushing her, causing Sango to fall backward but and was caught by Inu-Yasha who had gotten up and ran to her side just to stop her from falling. He growled at Sesshoumaru and could feel his anger boil. Sesshoumaru was going to die, this was the second time that Sesshoumaru had hit his precious mate. Sesshoumaru was giong to die.

"I'm fine Inu-Yasha..." Sango said and touched the hand that was wrapped around her. "Just a bit shaken up a bit, but Kohaku..."

Sesshoumaru withdrew the sword that his father had left to him at that moment as he felt it pulse. 'Do you wish for me to revive this boy?' He asked it and felt as the pulses began to get more constant as he held it over the fallen Taijiya. Taking the sword he swung it, cutting away the invisable youkai who danced on the bodies of the dead and sliced them away.

Sango watched as Kohaku sat up and her eyes widened. 'Why?' She wondered as she looked at Kohaku. "Why?" She asked Sesshoumaru.

"That is none of your concern Taijiya," Sesshoumaru answered coldly as he sheathed his sword.

""Sesshoumaru..." Inu-Yasha growled dangerously as he glared at his brother. "You and I have a fight to finish and I'm not letting you get off for treating my mate the way you did." He said as he watched Sango hug Kohaku and cry as she hugged him. She was too close to Sesshoumaru for his liking.

Kagome walked over to Inu-Yasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go," She said smiling as she watched Sseshoumaru walk away and ignore Inu-Yasha's words. "He did bring Kohaku back to life after all."

Inu-Yasha turned his gaze from Sesshoumaru to Kagome. "So what?" Inu-Yasha said. "He's not getting away for what he did to Sango."

"Let it go for today Inu-Yasha." Kagome said. "Look, see how happy she is?" Kagome asked and looked at her friend who was crying in Kohaku's chest.

"Fine…" Inu-Yasha growled. "Only this once."

"I knew that you where a good boy!" Kagome sang happily and petted Inu-Yasha on the head.

"WHAT AM I A DOG?" Inu-Yasha barked causing Kagome to giggle.

"Well…"

"Don't answer that wench!" Inu-Yasha said and received a death glare from Kagome.

"Go to Sango right now or I shall use _that_ word Inu-Yasha!" Kagome warned.

"Feh, I don't have to listen to you." Inu-Yasha said and walked over to Sango anyway. "Wench…" He grumbled under his breath.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome warned. "SIT!" With that Inu-Yasha fell.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Inu-Yasha

Betryal of the New Moon

Seventeen

* * *

Was he the only one who realized it? The danger of Kohaku having his life back? It wasn't that he was jealous or anything, it was just that he couldn't help but wonder if this was another one of Naraku's plots or if Kohaku really did have his life back in his own hands. There had been a countless number of times to when they thought that Kohaku was on his own again and in the end, it ended up being another plot that Naraku had come up with. No one else seemed to bring the subject up so he kept his mouth shut for now. He didn't want to look like a complete jealous ass, which he wasn't, in everyone's eyes.

He didn't want to see Sango hurt again, he didn't know how much more pain his mate could take. He sensed someone walk up behind him and he glanced to see who it was from the corner of his eye. It was Miroku.

"Inu-Yasha," Miroku said seriously which was unlike the monk unless if they where in a dangerous situation or if they where talking about Naraku. "We need to talk." Miroku said and glanced at Sango and Kohaku. "Alone." He said and then started to walk away.

Somewhat reluctantly, Inu-Yasha stood up from the rock that he was sitting on and followed the monk, curious to what he wanted to talk about.

………

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked as he caught the look in Miroku's eyes. He couldn't quite place his finger on what the emotion was at the moment because it was a mixture of emotions.

"Kohaku," Was the first thing that Miroku said which caused Inu-Yasha to look at the monk a bit confused. Inu-Yasha admitted that his brother had been on his mind lately but he wondered what it had to do with Miroku.

"I didn't want to mention anything to the others because I knew that they wouldn't notice since they where too caught up within their own happiness but you, somehow I knew that you would be the first to think of it. As you know Kohaku was underneath Naraku's control for quite some time now, ever since this whole journey and now that Kohaku's finally free I couldn't help but wonder; why is it that Naraku would just let Kohaku wonder freely? Kohaku has excellent skills as a taijiya and so he would make an excellent addition to Naraku's servants. The big question is, why did Naraku not come to find out to see if Kohaku's still alive or not?"

"I've been thinking the same thing myself." Inu-Yasha replied after a few minutes of silence passed between the two men. "Naraku _always_ came after Kohaku before, no matter how much we wanted to believe that Kohaku was out of his grasp but in the end we found out that he wasn't. Kohaku said that this past year or so he was acting like he was still underneath Naraku's control but how can _we_ believe that this isn't another one of Naraku's games? Once Naraku finds out that we have Kohaku and once he finds out that Kohaku is no longer underneath his control, will that bastard let Kohaku be or will he come after him?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"It seems as if you have been thinking about this much longer then I have." Miroku said a bit surprised that the hanyou was actually thinking about things before just jumping in for once. He couldn't help but notice that ever since Inu-Yasha and Sango had gotten together, Inu-Yasha's personality calmed a lot more then it had when he was around Kagome or Kikyou. 'Was that the reason why Inu-Yasha's drawn to Sango?' Miroku wondered.

"I'm not going to lie to you Inu-Yasha," Miroku said after a few moments of silence passed yet once again. "I still love Sango even though it doesn't seem like I never loved her when I had her but I did and still do." He paused knowing that Inu-Yasha's amber eyes where now on him. "I guess like my point is is that even though Sango is no longer my woman, I don't want anything to hurt her again. She has been hurt enough in her life. Even though she doesn't show her pain, she still bears it and deeply. I know that I will not allow Naraku to take Kohaku back, not again." Miroku said looking past the clearing infront of him and to the trees in the distance. "What about you Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked and Inu-Yasha's ear twitched as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Here you two are." Sango said smiling once she spotted them. "I've been looking for you everywhere! I think that Kagome-Chan is ready to kill you since lunch is ready and you're not there." She said and giggled as she took Inu-Yasha's hand. "Let's go." She said blushing slightly at his warmth. "What's wrong? What where you two talking about to where you both have serious looks on your faces?" She asked and got closer to Inu-Yasha's face. "Hmm?" She asked.

It was Inu-Yasha's turn to blush like mad and fell backwards in the process, bringing Sango down with him since she was still holding his hand. Sango landed ontop of him with a "Umph!" Causing Inu-Yasha to blush brighter then his fire rat robe once he realized what position they where almost in and shook those nasty little boy thoughts out of his mind. He had already promised himself not to do that with her until he defeated Naraku and sent Kikyou back to the afterlife. The dream that he had a couple of months ago was still too deeply sketched into his mind.

"Ok you two lovebirds," Miroku said with his back turned as he started to walk toward the village. "If you decide to do that here a child just might walk by here and end up seeing you two…"

"Shove a sock in it Houshi-Sama!" Sango shouted at the monk and threw her sandal at him (she's now standing) which hit smack in the middle of the back of Miroku's head. "We're not you!"

"Or at least that's what you say." Miroku chuckled and Sango threw her other sandal at him.

Inu-Yasha suddenly picked Sango up and held her which caused the Taijiya to forget about the monk at that moment and stared at Inu-Yasha, not sure of why he was suddenly acting like this. "Inu…Yasha…" Sango whispered before Inu-Yasha planted a kiss right on Sango's lips, silencing her. She wondered why he was acting like this but didn't dare to question him, not at the moment anyway. Not to mention it would be rather difficult to talk when your lips where preoccupied. She thought sighing as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her.

Minutes later, the kiss was broken and Inu-Yasha walked Sango over to where her sandals landed. Sango placed her fallen sandals back on her feet and couldn't help but stare at Inu-Yasha as she did.

"Oi, Sango?" Inu-Yasha asked a bit hesitantly.

"What is it?" Sango asked a bit unsure to what was on his mind.

"Do you… do you mind if we postpone the wedding?" Inu-Yasha asked.

The question shocked Sango a bit since Inu-Yasha was the one who had suggested that they had gotten married in the first place even though she already knew that once youkai mated, they mated for life so she really didn't mind if they got married the human way but when he had suggested it, it made her happy since he was thinking of how she felt and not just what he was taught. Now that she thought about it, she wondered if Inu-Yasha's mother and father had gotten married. "Umm… sure…" Sango said not trying to sound as hurt as she felt. She was looking forward to the idea that she and Inu-Yasha where to have a wedding sometime soon in the spring time.

Without saying anything between the two of them, they headed back to the village in silence, hand in hand.

………

"About time you two got back," Kagome said and noticed the look on Sango's face. "Did you two have a fight?" She asked looking from Sango to Inu-Yasha.

"Feh, why the hell is our love life any of your business wench?" Inu-Yasha asked which made Kagome give Inu-Yasha the evil death glare.

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome threatened.

"Ah! Kagome-Chan, it looks good, I'm sorry that we took so long!" Sango said trying to get the younger girl's mind off of sitting Inu-Yasha. Even though she was a bit disappointed with him, she didn't think that it was right for Kagome to sit him all of the time, even though he did deserve it for talking to Kagome that way. "Did you make this again?" She asked remembering the last time that Kagome had brought food from her own time.

"Yeah, well my mama had to help me with one dish because it was the first time that I made it." Kagome said taking the praise.

"Aneue, you should really try this octopus!" Kohaku said picking up Shippou's word for sausage.

"Kohaku," Sango said and couldn't help but smile. "That's a sausage." She corrected.

"But Shippou-Chan…"

"Just trust me, it's a sausage ok?" Sango said.

"Ok!" Kohaku said and smiled at his sister.

"Where is it?" Inu-Yasha asked which made everyone look at him.

"Where's what?" Kagome asked and forced a smile as Inu-Yasha went through her bag.

"THIS!" Inu-Yasha said happily as he hugged the ramen.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome warned.

"Now we can eat!" Inu-Yasha said ignoring Kagome.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted loud enough that it made even Kohaku wince.

Shippou sighed. "He never learns."

……..

Sango almost wasn't paying attention to the hanyou since she was use to Kagome sitting him. This time she didn't intervene because he kind of deserved it. She knew that she would do something similar if he did that to her cooking. But right now that wasn't what she was worried about. She couldn't help but wonder why Inu-Yasha suddenly wanted to postpone their wedding even though he was the one who had suggested it. 'Why?' She wondered as she stared into nothing. Was it because he was beginning to regret ever coming back to her? She wondered as the scoopful of rice fell from her chopsticks and back into her bowl. What did she do wrong? She wondered since she had received no explanation from Inu-Yasha as to why he wanted to postpone the wedding.

………

Kohaku frowned at his sister and stared at Inu-Yasha who was now being scolded by Kagome. 'If he hurt her…' Kohaku thought as he acted like he was listening to the younger kit. 'He'll regret it.'

* * *

Wow, another update, finally huh? Man! My real life is busy! I tell ya! It's tiring so I don't have that much time to really write but when I do I write during class when I'm suppose to be taking notes and so yeah. This is the only fanfic I've updated so far so yeah... I still got two other ones I really do need to update. I've gotten really behind on them. This is probably the reason why you shouldn't work on more then one fanfic at once huh?

I really don't know how many more chapters there will be on this fic but I think that it's about 50 done. If not 75 done... I'm not really all that sure how much longer it will be, probably at least a good ten if not fifteen chapters if not longer... who knows, only time will tell. Well not time really, my brain more or less once I figure out how I want to end this. Cause I still got a bit to cover and I'm trying to cover it without boring you or me. (Yes, I get bored when I write things.)

Well thank you all once again for the reviews! I love getting them. Well expect flames... the flames don't count... UU (If you read the reviews you'll know what I'm talking about) O.o Thanks for keeping interested in this fic even though it's had it's ups and downs. Well anyways, once again please review!

Happy readings

-Darkia-


	18. Chapter 18

Inu-Yasha

Betrayal of the New Moon

Eighteen

* * *

She sat on her knees as she felt her breakfast escape from her mouth for what felt like the thousandth time that month. She had started to feel sick in the morning a month after she and Inu-Yasha mated last and now she had missed her cycle yet once again. At first she thought that she was just simply late because it had happened before but now, now she was beginning to have second thoughts on her period ever going to come. Once she finally thought that it was safe, she got up to go back to the village but found herself to be on her knees again to throw up yet once again. 

"ANEAUE!" A familiar voice shouted which caused Sango to quickly wipe away the left over vomit that was left on her mouth and chin.

"Over here Kohaku!" Sango finally responded as she stood up so that her brother could see her.

"What are you doing all the way out here by yourself?" Kohaku asked as he looked around the area as if scanning for near by youkai.

"Kirara-Chan is with me and I am perfectly able to take care of myself. You of all people should know that little brother." Sango said somewhat defensively and hoped that he didn't see the vomit on the ground. "Let's get going back." She offered which made Kohaku look at her a bit strangely.

"Why are you out here?" He asked.

"Woman thing…" Sango said knowing that Kohaku would back off at that and was thankful that he didn't question her further. Well, she wasn't lieing, not completely anyway, she didn't want to let anyone know until she was absolutely sure.

"Inu-Yasha-oni-san is going nuts." Kohaku said which made Sango look at him through the corner of her eye.

"Oh?" She asked.

"He can't find you and is searching the whole village." Kohaku said. "He really is nuts about you isn't he?" Kohaku asked which made Sango give a nervous laugh. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"It's just that… when we started off… it was kind of a rocky start…" Sango explained but decided that it was best to leave out some of the major details. "Basically we didn't hit it off right away and then he left me for Kagome-Chan and…"

"W…what!?" Kohaku asked nearly shouting ."I'm going to kill him…"

"It's more or less like he'd kill you little brother. I have a hard time keeping up with him and he's gotten a lot stronger since I first met him and fought him." She explained.

Kohaku said nothing further as they headed to the village.

"EEEEH! SO YOU CALLED OFF THE WEDDING?" Kagome shouted at Inu-Yasha as she helped him search. The high pitched sound made Inu-Yasha wince.

"I only postponed it not canceled it." Inu-Yasha corrected.

"So, don't you see how it hurt Sango-Chan?" Kagome asked glaring at the hanyou. "And perhaps _that's_ the reason why she stays gone for long hours and…"

"Sango's not _you_ and is nothing like you and won't say "I'm going home" just because of a stupid fight." Inu-Yasha growled. 'Not like she has a home to go to…' He thought remembering the state of the Taijiya village when they went there last. He had helped Sango rebuild some of the walls while she was repairing Hiriksu. The Taijiya village was still in shambles but it looked better then before or at least on the outside anyway.

"Yes but…"

"I have my reasons…" Inu-Yasha finally said. "I don't want Sango to get hurt again…" He blurted without meaning to.

Kagome stared at him unsure of what to say or how Sango getting hurt was a good cause to stop the wedding. "Inu-Yasha, she's a Taijiya, she's use to…"

"That's not what I meant." Inu-Yasha snapped and realized that he was letting his temper get the best of him and calmed himself down. "Sorry…" He apologized. "I didn't mean to snap at you…"

'Inu-Yasha's… apologizing?" Kagome thought a bit surprised. 'Something must really be wrong for him to apologize.'

"For some time now…" Inu-Yasha started. "I… I've been having this dream… nightmare really… Sango appears to be pregnant and isn't able to move as fast as she usually does. Kikyou holds her arrow at me, wanting to kill me for me being unfaithful to her even though I never made her any promises and she shoots me…" Inu-Yasha said as he closed his eyes, and remembered the dream, detail by detail. "Sango… Sango jumps infront of me and takes the arrow for herself…"

"But what does a nightmare have to do with you not marrying her Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.

Inu-Yasha blushed at the question. "What the hell kind of question is that?" He growled. "Geeze, I'm never telling you anything ever again!" He spat.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she noticed that the blush on Inu-Yasha's face was ten shades brighter then his robe.

"What the hell are you smirking about?" Inu-Yasha growled at Kagome.

"Nothing Inu-Yasha, nothing." Kagome said and tried her best not to let it show again.

………

"Kohaku, what do you think of Inu-Yasha…" Sango asked suddenly as they neared the village.

"Why is it that you're asking me this all of a sudden?" Kohaku asked.

"Just curious…" Sango said.

"As a person he's a bit difficult to understand, one minute he acts nice to you and the next your on his bad side." Kohaku said carefully.

"That's now what I meant Kohaku." Sango said sighing and suddenly felt sick again. "Never mind…" She said deciding that it was best to keep silent incase something else other then words decided to come out of her mouth.

………

Once they spotted Kagome and Inu-Yasha, Kohaku was about to call out to them but Sango shushed him. She quietly walked up behind Inu-Yasha and almost made it to where she had her arms around him but Inu-Yasha was faster. She cried out in surprise as she felt the hanyou quickly grab her wrist and pull her to his front and pinned her playfully.

"You should know Taijiya that that won't work against me." Inu-Yasha said playfully. "Not only can I smell you but I could hear you as well." He said completely forgetting that Kagome and Kohaku where there. "I should…"

Kagome coughed and Inu-Yasha's ear twitched at the noise.

"Not to interrupt you two but there is a child present." Kagome said reminding the hanyou of Sango's brother. "Not to mention me… it's good that you two are getting along so well but could you do it a bit more privately?" She asked as she folded her arms.

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha said and then looked at Sango with an aquward look. "What's that smell?" He asked and sniffed the air around Sango which made the female Taijiya blush.

"W… what smell…" Sango asked wondering what Inu-Yasha was talking about.

"Smells like you where sick or something…" He said and the next thing he knew Sango's hand went flying across Inu-Yasha's face.

"Well geeze, I can't help that I apparently…"

"That's not what I meant…" Inu-Yasha said and watched as Sango stormed off and he turned to Kagome. "SHE'S TURNING INTO YOU!!!" He shouted at the miko who glared at her hanyou friend.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SHE'S TURNING INTO ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID THAT SHE SMELLS WEIRD, HOW ELSE IS A GIRL SUPPOSE TO ACT?" Kagome shouted.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN A BAD WAY!" Inu-Yasha shouted back.

Kohaku sighed. Now he knew what Shippou meant by when the kit said that Inu-Yasha was simple minded, stubborn, and hot-headed. But Inu-Yasha did have a point. He could have sworn that he seen Sango crouching over for some reason and she did look a little pale when he first found her.

* * *

I know that it's been a while since I last updated but I kind of lost interest in this fic. That and my real life has kind of gotten really busy. Things have been going on other then school so my life's pretty hetic right now. So sorry for the long update. 

I hope to end this at least with in the next ten chapters but at this point it doesn't look like that's going to happen. The next time I update probably won't be until Spring Break which is the week after this coming one. So I probably won't update until then.

I also haven't updated in a while because of the lack of reviews. I don't know if people are still wwanting to read this and if not then it then there's really no need to update so often if very few people update. Well I hope that this chapter will last everyone who does read it for the next two wks cause you'll have to wait until then so enjoy and please review.

-darkia-


	19. Chapter 19

Inu-Yasha

Betrayal of the New Moon

Nineteen

* * *

Inu-Yasha stared as Sango walked away yet once again after he tried to talk to her. Was she really this mad at him because of him saying that she smelt funny; he couldn't help but wonder why she was really avoiding him. He had noticed that over the past month that her sent has changed but made nothing of it. He figured that it was because his blood and her blood where now mixed together and that was why it had changed to let others know that she was taken but he was beginning to wonder if it was because of something else.

Kagome had tried to talk to Sango, Inu-Yasha knew this because he secretly watched the two girls when Kagome would manage to get Sango alone whether it would be from fetching firewood to collecting medical herbs for Kaede. She was beginning to drive him insane. Why was it that he had no luck with women? He wondered as he watched Sango's trail for a moment longer before turning his back on it. It was then when he had almost literally ran into his younger brother, or so to speak, Sango was his mate after all.

"You should go after her." Kohaku suggested and handed Inu-Yasha a handful of fresh spring wildflowers. "She hasn't been feeling well lately and I think that's why she's been avoiding you." Kohaku explained. "I don't really approve of my sister becoming the mate of a hanyou but she chose you…" Kohaku said awkwardly. "I only agree to this because this is what she wants and if you hurt her…" Kohaku warned. "I'll kill you."

Inu-Yasha stared at Kohaku a bit strangely and then smiled and snorted. "Kid, you may be skilled, but your sister is ten times as strong as you and _she_ couldn't catch up to me." Inu-Yasha said but left out the fact that Sango was also injured at that time. "I really wouldn't want to hurt you." He said as he turned back towards the trail that Sango had taken. "Besides… you would never have to worry about having to kill me for hurting Sango, I'd kill myself first." He said which made Kohaku gape at him in surprise as he watched Inu-Yasha run off toward Sango.

"I'll never understand him…" Kohaku said as he shook his head and watched Inu-Yasha run toward his sister's path.

"How do you think _we_ feel?" A familiar child's voice asked. "We've been traveling with him for more then three years now and we still don't quite understand what goes on in Inu-Yasha's head."

"Shippou!" Kagome scolded the young kit. "He's a bit of an idiot but it's really mean of you to say things like that."

"You're just saying that so I won't go and tell him that you've ditched this Hojo guy in your time and have started to date Kouga." Shippou said and Kagome gasped.

"H… How did you…"

"I can smell him all over you Kagome-chan." Shippou said grinning. "I can tell that you haven't mated with him yet but his sent is defiantly there."

"You can tell about me and Kouga but not about Sango and Inu-Yasha?" Kagome barked at the young child.

Shippou shrugged. "I did notice it but I really never thought anything of it." Shippou admitted. "I thought that when we met up with them that it was because she was injured and that Inu-Yasha had been carrying her."

It was Kagome's turn to hit Shippou in the head (just like Inu-Yasha does) and glared at him. "If you tell Inu-Yasha I swear that I'll never bring you any more sweets!"

Shippou cried. Partly from the pain and part from the thought of no sweets. "WAI! Kagome!"

"No sweets if you tell Inu-Yasha!" Kagome swore.

Shippou cried.

Kohaku sweatdropped nervously once he felt Kagome's burning eyes on him. "I… it's really none of my business!" He said nervously as Kagome's intense gaze stayed on him.

"You're a good kid Kohaku." Kagome said beaming at Kohaku.

'What did I get myself into?' Kohaku thought nervously as he slowly backed away from Kagome and wished that he had gone with Inu-Yasha or Miroku.

……….

He was such an idiot. Why was he such an idiot? She wondered as she stormed off away from the village to be by herself. God, he was sweet sometimes but most of the time he was a simple minded fool. She loved him but damn, he pissed her off sometimes to. But then again there where times to when she didn't know what to think of him.

She groaned and ran her finger's through her black hair, which was an old habit that she picked up from somewhere now that she thought about it. Where did she pick it up she wondered as she walked to the stream that was near by the village, suddenly being in the mood to wade through it. Today was so hot, was it normally this hot for it being only a couple of weeks into spring? She wondered as she began to feel dizzy. That was when she heard a noise and reached for her weapon. 'Damn it!' She swore to realize that it wasn't there. Why had she come out without any weapons? She wasn't even wearing any hidden ones on her either. Everything was back inside of Kaede's hut. 'Shit!' She swore as she heard the sound of bushes rustling yet once again. She was so screwed. When had she begun to start to act so much like Kagome-Chan? She wondered as her eyes moved side to side, trying to figure out where the youkai was coming from. It was usually Kagome's thing to forget weapons and other important things like that when one stormed off. What was she thinking anyway? She wondered as she waited for the youkai to attack. 'Well, it looks like I'll just have to fight it with my bare fist…' She thought as she saw something fuzzy coming at her through her now blurred vision. 'Inu-Yasha…' She thought as her body fell to the floor and darkness took her.

……..

Sango found herself staring up at the ceiling of someone's hut and blinked. She was… alive? How? She wondered as she looked to the side to see a worried Inu-Yasha sitting next to her. She couldn't help but smile at him as she raised a hand to his face. "Morning…" She joked and Inu-Yasha made a face as her hand touched it. Or was it because of the bad joke, she didn't know.

"You idiot!" Inu-Yasha growled. "Leaving without your weapons what where you thinking?" He snapped angrily as he took Sango's hand in his. "Had I not decided to chase after you you would be youkai lunch right now or dinner…"

"Sorry," Sango apologized as she sat up to move closer to him. "I don't really remember what I was thinking…" She admitted as she sat in his lap and blushed as she felt Inu-Yasha's arms move around her.

"You forgot already?" Inu-Yasha asked with his ear twitching a bit.

"Should I have remembered?" Sango asked blinking a bit puzzled as she tried to remember what she was thinking at that moment.

"Feh, forget it!" Inu-Yasha sighed annoyedly. "It was a stupid fight anyway… one that nearly cost you your life."

"Sorry, I haven't been feeling well lately and it's been making me irritated…" Sango said looking down. "I really don't know why either."

"If your sick, why didn't you say something? You could have just always asked Kaede to fix something to make it go away." Inu-Yasha said.

"Yes well… I don't want to bother anyone." Sango said and Inu-Yasha growled.

"Well you bother me when you make me worry!" He snapped.

"Sorry…" Sango apologized and closed her eyes as she leaned against Inu-Yasha's chest. "Let me stay like this for a little while longer…" She said as she suddenly felt tired. "Then we can go take a bath together afterward." She teased which made Inu-Yasha turn a bright red, brighter then his fire rat robe.

"Don't say weird things like that!" Inu-Yasha shouted but Sango was already asleep. He gulped as dirty boy thoughts danced through his head. 'She's just joking, right?' He wondered as he looked down at her.

……..

"Will you bare my child?" Miroku asked as he walked up to one of the village girls who blushed and giggled as he smiled at her.

"Are you serious my lord?" The girl asked blushing brightly.

"Yes, I a…"

"Idiot!" Shippou snapped at the older male. "You're doing it again! Didn't you promise Sango-Chan that you would stop that?" Shippou growled.

"That promise was only valid when we where together Shippou." Miroku said as he held the girl's hands.

"Idiot!" Kagome shouted coming up on the scene as it drew a crowed. "Baka hentai!" She shouted at him.

Miroku couldn't help but laugh nervously.

The girl sighed. "So the rumors are true, that you, Houshi-Sama, are a big lecher and hit on all of the girls that you see."

"Yes but…"

"Good day my lord." The girl said and was off and Miroku sighed.

"Yet another girl out of my grasp…" Miroku sighed as Kagome glared at him.

"Baka…" Kagome sighed and Shippou nodded as he now sat upon her shoulder

"When are we going to start searching for the Shinkon no Tama again?" He asked suddenly which grabbed the two adults attention.

"Soon, Kaede-Sama says that the weather should be well enough to travel." Kagome said remembering back to what the older miko said.

"That's right, it's been too cold to travel until recently so it would be suicidal to leave the village during the cold months. It's easier to get sick that way." Miroku agreed. "Probably by the end of the week." He looked at Kagome with a strange look on his face. "Why is it that you have stayed here even though we haven't been traveling? You come more often during the day time then you have before…"

"Well there are reasons for that and…"

"It's Kouga!" Shippou blurted. "Isn't it?" He asked which made Kagome blush like mad. "It is! I can smell him all over you!"

"But weren't you dating that one guy from your own time Kagome-Sama?" Miroku asked which made Kagome blush even more. "Inu-Yasha mentioned something about…"

"Keep out of my love life will ya?" Kagome snapped at the two males.

"But… you stick your nose into my love life all the time…" Miroku protested.

Kagome clenched her fist together as she stared at the monk. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE EVERY GIRL PREGNANT IF YOU GOT THE CHANCE TO!" Kagome shouted. "THE POPULATION WOULD BE OVER POPULATED WITH YOUR CHILDREN!"

"That's a bit harsh isn't it Kagome-Sama? I'm not quite that bad…"

"Yes you are…" Shippou said sighing. "Now what's this about you and Kouga?" Shippou asked and Kagome's ear twitched. "Just kidding! Just kidding!"

……..

They where to leave at the end of the week so that Kagome could have time to study for one last test before they headed out again. They had put off searching for the Shinkon no Tama long enough and everyone was getting anxious of getting back onto the road, everyone that was, but Kohaku. Over the past five days he noticed his sister's constant absences in the morning for hours at end and when she came back there would be times to when she looked pale. She didn't say anything but he wasn't stupid. She was probably really sick but didn't want to say anything to burden people. Inu-Yasha had said that he had found her passed out a few times but thought that it was from her illness. 'Idiot…' Kohaku thought as he searched for his sister. 'If she's that ill then she should be in bed…why aren't you forcing her to stay there?' He wondered as he headed to the spot to where he found his sister the last time. Just as he thought, he found Sango. Only that she was passed out this time. "KIRARA!" Kohaku shouted, hinting at the neko youkai and watched as she seemed to get the hint and turned into her larger form. There was no way he could carry Sango all the way back to the village by himself. She was much larger then he was and not to mention heavier. He knew from all of the times to when they played as children back at the Taijiya village. Somehow managing to lift his sister up on to Kirara's back, he nodded to the neko as he climbed behind Sango's unconscious form.

"Let's go Kirara!" Kohaku said and then they where off.

………

Sango woke to find herself yet once again in Kaede's hut even though she had no memory of ever falling asleep. She groaned as she sat up and found the old miko looking at her with a slight frown on her face.

"Easy Sango-Chan…" Kaede said as she lowered the Taijiya back onto the ground.

"Why… how…"

"Kohaku brought you here." Kaede answered as if reading Sango's mind. "It seems as if we've been meeting this way a lot this week child."

"Inu-Yasha didn't see me being dragged in here like this did he?" Sango asked remembering how the hanyou scolded her the last time.

"No, not of my knowledge, right now he is in Kagome's time trying to drag her back here or so I'm told." Kaede replied.

Sango sat up at this point, feeling that it was safe to do so and received no protest from Kaede. "Why am I sick all of the time and why have I been passing out lately? That's going to be a problem when we start to travel and I don't want to burden the others."

Kaede chuckled. "I was hoping that you would ask that. The other times that you ended up here you just left without saying anything. Tell me Sango-San, when was the last time that you had your cycle?" She asked and grinned as if she knew something that Sango did not.

"I… " She said trying to think back. "How is that…"

Kaede raised her old hand, trying to calm the Taijiya down. "Sango-San, your answer depends on my answer child." Kaede said which made Sango sigh.

Sango blushed as she nodded. "Now that I think of it, before the last time Inu-Yasha and I…"

"I see…" Kaede said. "And how long ago was that?" She asked.

"I don't remember…" Sango admitted. "What was it, two… three moons now?" She said shrugging.

"There is the answer to your question Sango-San." Kaede said smiling and when Sango gave her a confused look Kaede chuckled. "You're with child."

'Oh… crap…' Sango thought as she stared at the older woman with disbelief.

* * *

This is longer then usual but that's because I added my current chapter 20 to my chapter 19 because when I looked at my chapter 19 it was rather short and so i decided to combind the two together.

To let you know the truth, I really don't know when I'm going to update again since starting next week I'm back in school so I won't have as much time as I did this week. This week isn't quite over but I should be spending it trying to get either my other fanfics updated and the rest of my homework done. I'm pretty caught up in most of my school work but am still behind so I plan on doing that for the rest of the weekend. I hope to update by the end of the month hopefully depending on my timing. But like I said right now I need to get my school stuff in before I get this next chapter out so I hope that it's long enough for now. Well it's late... err... early so I'm going to go to bed. Night

-Darkia-


	20. Chapter 20

Inu-Yasha

Betrayal of the New Moon

Twenty

* * *

Sango stared at Kaede in disbelief as she stared at the old woman. Had she not already been sitting she would have fallen at that moment. "I'm… pregnant?" She repeated yet once again, still not believing that fact. But then again, now that she thought about it, it all made sense. The constant morning sickness, passing out… suddenly not liking foods that she loved since she was a child… It all made sense. "You… didn't tell anyone else about this did you Kaede-Sama?" Sango asked as she looked at the old miko.

"No, not yet, I figured that you would want to be the one to tell them." Kaede replied.

"You… you have something that could make it come out before it's born right?" Sango asked which made the old woman look at the young girl with a shocked expression. "It's not that I don't want to have Inu-Yasha's child…" Sango said looking at the floor, ashamed of herself for even thinking of it. "But… Naraku's still alive and I do not want him to be able to use something else against me and Inu-Yasha." She explained.

"You're not thinking clearly child." Kaede said which made Sango look at the old miko. "You know that Inu-Yasha would protect both you and that child with his life."

"And that… that is what I'm afraid of. There would be no future for it as long as Naraku is alive and…" Her voice broke off as the tears started to fall. "I don't want it to end up like the rest of my family…"

"I understand what you are going through right now but please discuss it with Inu-Yasha before you do anything rash. He'll never forgive you if you take something so precious away from him."

"I know…" Sango said. "But it'll be a risk that I'm willing to take…"

"Just think about it for a while before you come to me with your final decision." Kaede said.

"Oi, Sango!" A familiar voice shouted which made Sango look at the door. "Sango!"

"Over here Inu-Yasha!" Sango shouted back.

"Oi, Sango, what are you doing inside?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Are you… still not feeling well?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Sango lied. "Thanks to Kaede-Sama."

Inu-Yasha looked at Kaede and then back at Sango and shook his head. "I'll never understand women…" He sighed and held his hand out to Sango. "Come on." He said looking at the Taijiya. "Everyone's getting ready to leave. Being cooped up too long makes me edgy. I want to get out there to find out what that bastard's been up to."

"Hai!" Sango agreed knowing what he meant. She could feel as Kaede stared at her as she walked out the door. 'He doesn't need to know yet… I should start showing soon but until then…' She thought.

"Kohaku's staying here."

Inu-Yasha's voice snapped her back to reality. "What?" Sango asked.

"Kohaku should stay here. I'm afraid that if he sees Naraku again that he might snap…"

"Kohaku is a strong kid Inu-Yasha." Sango insisted. "But you're right, he should stay here. He… he bloodied his hands too much for one so young just to defeat the bastard and…"

"Sango! Inu-Yasha, hurry up!" Kagome's voice shouted from the end of the road.

"Yeah, hurry up mutt or we'll leave you." A familiar voice added.

"You!" Inu-Yasha growled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Inu-Yasha asked as he ran over and punched the person.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted in a threatening tone. "Sit!"

Inu-Yasha fell down.

Sango looked at Kouga and was wondering why the wolf youkai was there herself. It was unusual for Kouga to come visit them at the village, was something going on between Kouga and Kagome? Sango wondered. 'No, that can't be right… Inu-Yasha said that she had a boyfriend in her own time so why is…'

"Come on Sango-Chan! We're leaving!"

"H… Hai!" Sango said pushing the thought aside for the moment since she needed to catch up.

"Typical dog face…" Kouga growled. "Likes to eat dirt."

Sango didn't know what came over her at that moment but the next thing she knew was that her fist now made contact with the youkai's cheek which sent him flying a short distance.

"Sango-Chan why…"

Sango glared at Kagome which made Miroku (who was standing next to Kagome) shrink back because he knew what that look meant. Pain. "Kagome, I would appriechiate it if you did not sit Inu-Yasha all of the time. He is no longer your play thing to do as you please with." Sango said calmly but coldly at the miko.

"Sango-Chan, what's the matter with you, you never had a problem with me sitting him before."

And with using the word, Inu-Yasha was once again pulled into the ground.

"I've _always_ had a problem with it Kagome,;I have just kept my mouth shut about it up until now because it was not my place to say it. But now that I am his fiancée, I don't…"

"So, just because you're now his fiancée you think that it's your place to tell me _not_ to sit (Once again the hanyou fell.) Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"There are times to when he deserves it but there are times to when he doesn't. Just like when he attacked Kouga. By the way Kagome-_Chan_ since when has Kouga traveled with us?" Sango asked now eyeing the wolf youkai dangerously. She began to wonder if the feeling she felt at the moment was because of a mood swing due to her pregnancy or if she had just snapped at seeing Kagome constantly sitting Inu-Yasha? 'Who knows…' She thought pushing the question out of her mind. "Well?"

"Hmm… I was wondering that question myself." Miroku said looking at Kouga.

"Well," Kagome started. "Why not?" She asked. "He's been helping us after all and!"

"And you've been sleeping with him!" Shippou blurted out which made Kagome blush a hundred shades of red.

"But weren't you dating this Hojo guy?" Inu-Yasha asked as he now sat up.

"I was…" Kagome admitted.

Sango stared at Kagome a minute longer. "Don't try to change the subject." She snapped. "DON'T YOU DARE _SIT_ Inu-Yasha again, got it?" She snapped.

"Sango-Chan…"

"I mean it Kagome! You have no right to sit him!" Sango snapped and started to walk.

Kagome stared at Sango with disbelief. "Did you do something to her Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked the hanyou who glared at her.

"Why is it that you always assume that _I _did something wrong?" He snapped.

"She's in a bad mood and…" Kagome said and noticed how they where both in a bad mood.

"Whose fault do you think it is?" Inu-Yasha snapped at the miko and headed off to follow the Taijiya. "Is something wrong?" He asked Sango in a softer tone then what he had been speaking to Kagome. "You… it's not like you to get mad at Kagome-Chan like that."

"Well…" Sango started trying to figure out a way to explain it to Inu-Yasha. "I just get tired of her constantly sitting you. I mean… there are times to when you deserve it but there are other times to when you don't." She blushed and looked away. "And not to mention that you're mine now so… I…"

Inu-Yasha couldn't help but grin at her sudden shyness. He pulled her close even though they where walking and the process nearly tripped Sango but he caught her quickly. "And you're mine. No one else is allowed to have you." Inu-Yasha said as he held her possesively not caring that the others where passing them up as he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Only one chapter left and that's it. Don't worry, I already have things planned out for it... err... sort of... you'll understand when I poste the next chapter. I don't want to explain anything now because if I do I'm afraid that it'll give the last chapter away so... yeah. To answer your questions now, whether or not there will be a sequal, you'll just have to wait and find out next time cause I really don't want to give things away.

Thank you everyone so much for reading and a special thanks for those who have reviewed. I'd list you all here but a. I'm not allowed to. b. I'm lazy. and c. it would take forever and right now I dont have the time for it. Not to mention that I don't feel like it.

Happy Readings

-Darkia-


	21. Chapter 21

Inu-Yasha

Betrayal of the New Moon

Twenty-One

* * *

Sango waited until they stopped for the night so she could leave without any one noticing. There was only one way for her to be able to keep the baby without Naraku knowing that the child was Inu-Yasha's and that was for her to disappear until the bastard was dead. She wouldn't be able to fight much longer and she wouldn't be able to defend herself if she was left behind and Naraku came to attack the village just to piss Inu-Yasha off.

Sango knew how the bastard worked and had a funny feeling that he would do something to destroy their child just for the hell of it. She wondered how Inu-Yasha would react when she told him that she was pregnant. Inu-Yasha was already freaking out because of a dream and now that she was pregnant she wondered how he would react. So she decided to do the most logical thing at the moment, leave without saying goodbye. It wasn't goodbye, not really anyway.

"SISTER!" A familiar voice shouted as she walked away from camp having had said that she was going to go out to look for some firewood. "SISTER!"

Sango wanted to keep on going but her feet just froze.

"You're leaving, aren't you sister?" Kohaku asked as he slowed down and finally stopped.

"Yes." Sango replied after a few minutes of silence passed by the siblings.

"But…" Kohaku protested. "You haven't even told…"

"I KNOW!" Sango snapped and realized that she did. "I'm sorry…" Sango quickly apologized and looked down. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I…"

"Why don't you tell him?" Kohaku asked. "I'm sure that he would…"

"Kohaku…" Sango said softly after she took a deep breath. "Inu-Yasha doesn't want to marry me just because of a dream." She said sadly. "What makes you think he won't react in a similar way when he finds out that I'm pregnant."

Silence and then there was nothing but wind that passed through.

"But still…" Kohaku said. "Where will you go?" He asked.

"I don't know." Sango admitted turning to look at her brother. "We've made plenty of friends over the years of traveling and maybe… one of our friends will take me in. I'm not going back home because the Taijiya village will be the first place Inu-Yasha will look."

"It'll hurt him, you leaving like this." Kohaku said softly.

"I know." The female Taijiya said and it took everything in her not to make her voice break as she spoke to her brother. He was another loose end that she would have to leave behind as well. She had finally gotten him back from Naraku and now she was parting with him again. Why was life so unfair? She wondered as the two siblings stood there in silence, neither one saying a word between the other.

"I'm coming with you." Kohaku said and Sango suddenly felt a tug at her hand and she had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from her eye lids.

"No," Sango said sharply which made the younger boy, no man look at her with a questioning gaze. "You are to stay here with Inu-Yasha and the others." Sango replied. "Even though I will no longer be able to fight to get revenge on the death of our family and friends, you will still be able to. You have gotten quite strong over these past few years." She said laughed. Well, it really wasn't a laugh, not really anyway. It was more of a "humph" type thing but the noise wasn't really a humph. "Kind of ironic isn't it?" Sango asked as she stared at her younger brother with sad eyes. "You are to defeat Naraku but in some ways we have to think him. You did become stronger thanks to him. At home it would have taken you a much longer time to get to the point where you are because of how you where." Sango explained as her little brother looked at her with a confused look.

"I don't care what you say!" Kohaku shouted as he suddenly rebounded back to his serious side, ignoring what his sister had just said thinking that it was crazy talk from her being pregnant. "I'm coming with you!" He shouted.

"Kirara-Chan." Sango said to the neko youkai who had been sitting on her shoulder this whole time. She took the neko off of her shoulder and held her infront of her and hugged her old companion briefly. "Stay with Kohaku and watch over him and Inu-Yasha for me will you?" She asked as the neko looked at her with a cute crooked look and mewed a bit confused.

"I'm leaving and am leaving you with Kohaku who is to stay with our friends. Will you watch over him and Inu-Yasha for me Kirara?" Sango asked sadly. "I'm afraid that I might not be back for quite some time. I don't know how long it'll take to defeat Naraku but as soon as I get word that he's dead I'll come back for you two, Inu-Yasha as well if he'll accept me back."

Kirara mewed nodding understanding her master's pain. She knew what her older master was going through since she had been there since the beginning of their journey. She licked Sango's face as the female Taijiya held her up to her cheek and she nuzzled against the woman's face affectionately. She then jumped onto Kohaku's shoulder and watched as her female master embraced her younger master.

"I am sorry to do this to you little brother." Sango said once she broke the hug. "I know I have no right in asking you a favor seeing as how I am leaving you like this but…" She said somewhat hesitantly and held her breath for a couple of seconds before releasing it. "Could you please not tell Inu-Yasha anything about why I left or that you even know that I left?" Sango asked as she looked into her brother's matching brown eyes. "You're not very good at lieing but Inu-Yasha doesn't know that. If he knows that you know where I am or why I left he'll probably beat the living crap out of you and then come looking for me. I want him to be able to fight Naraku the way he always fights. I don't want him to have any extra burdens, if he has a child around to worry about then his mind will be distracted. You see how he fights Kohaku, if there's something that distracts his mind, such as having to worry about one of us he will start to…"

"I know." Kohaku said frowning. "I used it against him many times while I was trying to earn Naraku's trust." Kohaku admitted feeling rather ashamed about himself. "I'll keep your secret sister but you better return. If you do not wish to tell me the location of where you will stay at least take Kirara with you and then send her back once you found where you'll be living so that she can know where you are for when Naraku is defeated. I hope that we have him defeated by the child my nephew or niece is born." Kohaku said grinning and Sango couldn't help but do the same.

"Thank you." Sango said as she signaled for Kirara to come back to her. "Until Naraku's dead then. Do your best."

"I will. I'll defeat him for our clan." Kohaku promised.

"Thank you." Sango said softly and turned her back and left. Kohaku watched until she was out of site.

'Forgive me my brother.' Sango thought as she made her way to the edge of the forest hours later. 'For placing my burden on you.' She thought as a road now appeared before her. 'Inu-Yasha,' She thought thinking of the hanyou and felt as their unborn child kicked at the thought of the name. 'Please take care of yourself and don't be too hard on Kohaku. I'm doing this to protect our family.' She thought hoping that her thoughts would reach the man she loved.

…….

They searched the forest, trying to find the female Taijiya but found no site of her. Inu-Yasha could not smell blood nor did they find Sango's or Kirara's bodies. He grabbed hold of Kohaku's top and pulled the boy off of his feet. "Damn you, you know where she is don't you?" Inu-Yasha barked causing Kohaku to stare into the hanyou's gold eyes.

"No," He answered rather with a monotone voice. "I do not. She and Kirara are missing and I'm afraid that something bad might have happen to them." He lied as he tried to get the hanyou to calm down. 'She's right…' He thought rather dimly. 'It is hard for me to lie but I'll just have to get use to it.' He thought and held back the sigh that wanted to be released.

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome shouted at the hanyou who turned to look at her. "LET KOHAKU GO, IF HE DOESN'T KNOW HE DOESN'T KNOW!" She shouted causing the hanyou to wince. "Besides, for all we know, Sango and Kirara-Chan could have been kidnapped and while you're here bickering with her brother, you could spend that energy looking for her!" She snapped.

"She's right, Sango has been ill lately so it would be easy for her to get captured since she's not at her full strength." Miroku explained which caused Inu-Yasha's gaze to shift to the monk.

"Why would they take Kirara for?" He asked which made Miroku frown for a minute.

"Because Kirara was getting in their way and she would have come back here and report their hideout to us! Now let us not waste any further energy and use this…" Miroku paused trying to think of the right word. "Hot… heated…." He frowned since every word that came out of his mouth could have been taken sexually.

Inu-Yasha released Kohaku who landed on his butt and turned around. "Let's go." Inu-Yasha said. "Sango's sent should still be fresh, all I have to do is find it and…"

At that moment it began to rain.

He punched the nearest tree in frustration. 'Sango…' He thought. 'Where are you?'

……

They searched for Sango days later and something was beginning to tell him that Sango was not kidnapped, that she left them on their own free will. He checked the Taijiya village and he also checked Kaede's village but there was no sign of her. The first month went by and then a second, he knew that even if Sango had been ill, she still could have fought her way out or at least Kirara could have. He knew that she wasn't dead because he would sense her death if she died.

It was as if she completely disappeared off of the face of the planet. 'Why?' Inu-Yaha couldn't help himself. 'Why, why would you leave?' He asked as his hand clutched hold of the ribbon that he had gotten for her and had meant to give it to her when the time was right. It wasn't much of a gift but it was all that he could really afford.

'Yes, she did leave him…' His mind told him sadly as he just stood there at the edge of the Inu-Yasha forest. That would be the only possible explanation. She left him and left her brother to finish her job at killing Naraku. But why would she leave? He wondered as he stared off at the spring infront of him. Apparently she had been lieing to him, he realized as he stood up on the branch without loosing his balance. She had been telling him this entire time that she loved him but that was a lie!

How could he have been so stupid? He wondered as he clutched the ribbon in his claw-like-hands and didn't even care that his own claws ripped through his skin. The blood flowed from their open wounds and dirtied the ribbon. First Kikyou, then Kagome, now Sango. It was ironic now that he thought about it. It seemed like women where always betraying him. Well, technically he betrayed Kagome but that wasn't the point.

It would not happen again, he promised as his clutch grew tighter if such a thing where possible. He swore that he would not allow himself to be fooled by a woman ever again, whether he was human or not he would not allow himself to show another his affection other then friendship if even that. No one would get close enough to him so that they could hurt him again. He wouldn't allow it.

Relaxing his hand, his claws slowly relaxed until they where no longer touching the palm of his hand. Four finger-nail like marks with fresh blood flowing from them could be clearly seen. And the ribbon that he had gotten for Sango's hair had flown away, being taken by the wind.

…..

Sango felt as her water suddenly broke and she cried out and held her stomach as she started to fall to her knees. No one was around to help her since she was staying at the edge of the village, not wanting to be in eye's view of the villagers just incase one of them would decide to try to hurt her child once it was born.

Gravity took over and she unwillingly used her hands to keep her body up. Her body was shaking and it was in terrible pain. "H… help…" She begged as if there was someone near by who could hear her.

Her vision began to blurr as someone approached her and she reached out her hand for help. "Help…" She muttered one more time as she lowered herself to the ground as gently as she could as the darkness began to take her. "Inu… Yasha…" She managed to whisper as she fell unconsciouss

……

It was mid after noon when Sango woke up. She felt weak and drained and wondered what was missing. When she realized what it was she tried to sit up but it hurt and she felt a cold hand push her down. She looked up to only gaze into Kikyou's eyes.

"Kikyou!" Sango gasped as she stared at the un-dead miko.

"This is yours." Kikyou said as she handed Sango the new born who was wrapped in a simple blanket. "Now Taijiya, you will explain to me as to why you had Inu-Yasha's child for payment of me not taking your life last night as I should have."

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked and Kikyou explained what had happened.

"Now," Kikyou said with a threatening note. "Why is it that you had Inu-Yasha's child?"

Sango held her baby and looked at it for a moment. "Is it a boy or girl?" Sango asked ignoring the question for the minute as the infant grasped it's mother's finger.

"Girl and to answer your other question, she's going to be fine." Kikyou answered.

Sango smiled at her daughter before forcing herself to sit up and took a deep breath. "It…" She started and then explained the whole story.

……..

Five days later, Kikyou headed off out of the village and Sango and her newborn daughter watched as she left.

Flashback

"I might decide to keep your secret from Inu-Yasha the next time I see him but I might let it slip if he is still the way he was the last time I seen him." Kikyou threatened. "If you do not go back to him as you promised I will personally see to it that I will kill you." Kikyou promised.

"You still love Inu-Yasha don't you?" Sango asked as she looked at the miko who didn't answer. "That's ok, you don't have to answer, what you did for me and Inu-Yasha last night is a good enough answer." Sango said smiling softly as she stared at the miko with a newly found respect for her. "Thank you." She whispered once she knew that the miko could not hear her.

"Now," She said looking at her baby. "We need to do something about you not having a name little one." She said to her sleeping daughter as she headed back toward their hut. 'Inu-Yasha…' She thought as she looked at their sleeping daughter. 'I hope that one day soon you will be able to see her.'

THE END

* * *

It's over? OMG what? You can't leave it there you can't! UU don't mind me... It's really early in the morning and I'm lacking my caffiene.

But to answer your questions, it is over. This is the last chapter of this book I guess you can call it. There will be no epilogue so deal with it! Haha! Just kidding. UU Like I said I'm tired and I intend to act a little odd when I'm tired... but then again I act odd when I"m wide awake so explain that one? ANYWAYS!

Incase you are all wondering, I am more then likely thinking of writing a sequal to this "book" but it depends on the demand for it. I already have ideas for it and am ready to start writing... err... re-writting it but it depends on how many people would actually read it. I really want to do a sequal but if no one's going to read it then what's the point? It'll just be a waste of my time which is very precious right now seeing as how I only have one month left of the school year.

I was going to make this chapter into 2 chapters instead of one but decided to fit it all here because had I made part of it an epilogue it would be REALLY short and I usually try to avoid chapters that are less than a thousand words long.

THANK YOU ALL for all of the reviews (not including flames) and thank you for reading. If I do make a sequal to this fiction, which I more then likely will (but might start it faster if there's a demand for it...) I'm thinking of calling it "Broken Promises". I have the first chapter already written sort of but it needs heavy editing but well like I said I'm not sure if I'll poste it yet or not. So review people!

Happy Readings

-Darkia-


End file.
